When love can't conquer all Forbidden love
by Itachilova101
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with the one person you can't be with because it's taboo? Haruno Sakura has to learn about the experience the hard way when she falls for the one person that could ruin her entire reputation. AU ItaXSaku
1. First meetings

When love can't conquer all

(Forbidden love)

Summary: What happens when you fall in love with the one person you can't be with because it's taboo? Haruno Sakura has to learn about the experience the hard way when she falls for the one person that could ruin her entire reputation. AU Sakura/Itachi

A/n: okay, this is a little weird. In this, a few roles have changed. (i.e. Tsunade is not a medic, she is a principal, Shizune is the best doctor in Konoha... I would tell you about Itachi-kun, but that would ruin the story!)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto, I wish I did, but life sucks.

Legend:

"Bold"- Flashback

'Italics'- thoughts

ch.1

Haruno Sakura walked through the crowded hallways of Konoha Senior High. She tried to find her class while dodging people from trampling her. Not a very easy task might I add. She had to find her first class of the first day of junior year. She whipped her head around looking to see where she was, nothing looked familiar.

She looked at the door number on one of the doors, slowing down ever so slightly. She was getting very close. She had to get to room two-thirty; she was at two- twenty-eight.

"Hey!" a masculine voice yelled, crasing into her.

"Ah!" she yelled, falling on her rear end. "Ow."

She looked up at the person that bumped into her. He was handsome. He was gorgeous with his raven black hair and peircing red-black eyes. He was more than gorgeous, he was... he was... very annoyed at the moment.

The afore mentioned male looked down his nose at her, as if she was vermin. He glared holes through her jade eyes. He looked quite obnoxious.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" he yelled, not bothering to help her up.

"What!" exclaimed Sakura, returning his glare. "You bumped into me!"

"You slowed down and made me." the man argued.

The late bell rang, drowning every hope of making a good impression on her new sensei. Now, she was late for her first class. She was so dead. Especially since she

had to have Ibiki, the most strict sensei in the school. The rumours about him would make your blood curdle.

"Great, thank you, Jack Ass," she thanked sarcastically.

"Anytime, and don't call me that, wench," he replied, scowling.

_'Talk about ego,'_ she thought, rolling her eyes. She, finally, remembered she was on the floor.

After that cocky man was out of sight, she picked up what was left of her dignity and and stood up. She found her way to her class. She thought up a better excuse than, "gomen, a cocky guy I don't even know knocked me down and tried to blame me for it." Not a very beleivable story, might I add.

"You're late, Haruno-san." stated Ibiki, not looking too pleased. "What's the excuse?"

"I, ano, got a little got a little reaquainted with a friend of mine." she lied, somewhat.

"Oh? Who is this friend?" Ibiki questioned, tapping his foot on the tiled floor.

Sakura thought, 'dammit. I never thought he'd ask that.'

"Ano, I-I don't really know his actual name." she laughed sheepishly. "You know, names create boundaries, and-"

Ibiki raised a brow. "Enough." He glared harder. He pointed at a chair with his head. "Sit. Now."

"His name's Uchiha... Haruno.I'm flattered you think I'm you're friend." there was no sincerity in his voice, only sarcasm.

_'NO!'_ she internally screamed. _'He's in this class?'_

She looked around, unable to find him. She thought he'd be in a chair close to the back, but wasn't. She sighed, lowering her head, maybe luck would be with her and he wouldn't be sitting next to her. She sat down quickly, trying to not bring more attention to herself. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side at all that entire day.

That same man stated, sounding very close, "over here."

Sakura tensed. She hoped and prayed the seat behind her was vacant. She turned around, the seat behind her was definitely not vacant. It was the same man that she'd seen in the hallway. The one that called himself "Uchiha".

"There's no other seats?" she asked, extremely disappointed.

"Now, as I was saying, I will be recording where you're sitting so that it will make it easier to learn your names. You will be sitting in that spot until I move you." stated Ibiki.

Sakura's forehead fell onto her desk. A muffled cry was heard. "Can we switch seats?"

Ibiki shook his head as if saying, "I can't believe I have to go through a year of this." He actually said, "no, you can't switch seats."

Sakura groaned and lifted her head, exposing a red mark on her forehead. She opted to ignore this Uchiha.

_'Just because he's from a rich family doesn't mean he has to be a complete ass.'_ she thought, sighing. She listened to Ibiki's long-winded speech.

The Uchiha's were indeed very rich. She heard that they came from a long line of very prestigous lawyers. Besides this Uchiha, she'd never had the "pleasure" of meeting one of the Uchihas.

"I refuse to sit behind this... this... thing!" Uchiha declared.

Sakura clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. "Excuse me, 'this thing' has a name!" exclaimed Sakura.

Ignoring Sakura, he asked rhetorically, "how am I supposed to see with her big head in the way?"

That was it. Sakura turned in her seat. She glared at his smirk, her face red with anger. She stood, jerking back a clenched fist, throwing it out. It hit him straight is the face. She smiled devillishly in satisfaction.

"What the hell, bitch!" yelled Sasuke.

"THAT IS IT!" roared Ibiki. "This is not a zoo, people! Haruno-san, get to the principals office... NOW! Uchiha-san, get the school nurse to tend to your eye!"

Sakura hummed gleefully all the way to the principals office. She was happy, maybe she'd been able to put that pest in his place. She was glad that she was able to let her anger out on the cocky Uchiha.

"Tsunade-sensei?" she called, entering the office.

"Ah, hello, Sakura-san. What brings you here?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura put on her best suck-up smile and answered, "well, you see..." Sakura told Tsunade the story about this Uchiha boy.

"So, basically, you came late to class, rudely interupted a class, punched a boy. Sakura-san... this isn't good." Tsunade stated.

Sakura replied, "of course it wouldn't when you say it like that."

"I'm sorry, but all this can't be ignored. I'm going to have to suspend you for a few days." Tsunade told her. "I call your mother." She waved a dismissive hand and picked up the phone.

Sakura left and slowly started for home. She wasn't in a huge hurry to get there. She knew she'd be in huge trouble by her parents; she was so grounded. Then, on top of that, she'd probably have to weed the garden or clean the basement.

She shuddered. She hated her basement, it gave her the creeps. (A/N: So does mine!)

"No!" Sakura yelled desperately. "Make me weed the garden. Or- Or clean the basement! Anything but this!"

"You need to learn your lesson." her mother stated calmly. "Now go and apologize to that young man."

Sakura had been sent to her room when she got home. Her mother, Kumiko, had called her down and gave her her "real" punishment. It definitely wasn't what she expected, especially, since school was out two hours ago.

_'Crap...' _she thought, trying to find a way out of this.

"B-But school's out. How can I find him; I don't know where he lives." Sakura begged.

_'That has gotta work.'_ thought Sakura, smirking inwardly.

"Tsunade-san says he's an Uchiha. You know where the Uchiha estate is." Kumiko replied.

_'Crap...'_

Kumiko commanded, "go, I'll see you later."

Sakura walked out of the house slowly. Slow was absolutely the way to go. No quickness here. In other words, she really did not want to go to Sasuke's house/mansion/Sakura's death bed.

_'Damn, my mother's sending me to my death sentence... Huh, at least it's not like how I thought.' _she inwardly told herself._ 'At least it's not doing flashbacks.'_

She felt so out of place, heading to a mansion that housed such a wealthy family. When she made it to the mansion, too soon for her liking, she knocked timidly on the door. She waited patiently until it opened.

A penguin-like man opened the door and eyed her politely. "May I help you?"

"Ano, I-I'm looking for Uchiha-san. I don't know his first name, but he is a little taller than I am, he attends Konoha Senior High. Has a very poor attitude."

The servant clarified, "ah, master Itachi. I'll get him for you...?"

"Haruno... Haruno Sakura." she introduced herself.

The man nodded and left in search of this "Master Itachi".

'Woah, dude, you punched a master.' Inner Sakura mocked.

'Shh.' Sakura thought angrilly, noticing a man approaching.

A young man came to the door, causing Inner Sakura to nearly fall down in awe. He was gorgeous. He absolutely, positively, could not be this Uchiha boy. This Master Itachi eyed her impassively, waiting for her to explain herself.

Needless to say, she was at a loss for words. Her thoughts were racing a million words per minute. _'What the hell is he doing here? I specifically asked for... oh. Crap..._

_'What is he, anyway? He's way too cute to be human.' _

"How can I help you, Haruno-san?"

She blinked. Again. Finally, she came back to her right mind. She cleared her throat and blushed, looking at her feet which, all of a sudden, had become very interesting.

Okay, Uchiha and Master Itachi looked a bit alike. Somewhat. Master Itachi had these lines under his eyes that made his features even more breath-taking. Besides those lines, his skin looked flawless. His red-black eyes seemed so... there is no word to describe how they looked. Perhaps an understatement would be to say that you'd feel like you're drowning in them. He had long, raven black hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail. He wore a black jacket with red clowds stitched on it.

Uchiha, he was a different story. He had no lines on his face, his skin was flawless, as well. His eyes were purely onyx. They had no red. It would be an overstatement to say that his eyes her the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. His hair was short and spiked in the back that made him look like a chicken. He wore a short-sleeved shirt with a large collar and the picture of a fan on the back.

All of a sudden, a picture of Uchiha as a chicken with a fan came to Sakura's mind, making her blush more.

"Are you lost?" a voice invaded her mind.

Then, she remembered her position. She looked at Master Itachi and smiled sheepishly. She opened her mouth, but her words were very low and she was stuttering. "I-I'm looking for a-ano, h-he has... looks like you."

An understanding look came upon Itachi's face. The only way she could tell through his impassive face was his eyes. They seemed to make up for all the emotions he didn't show.

"You're looking for Sasuke?" he asked. "My Ototou?"

"I am?" she asked. "I don't know. He only told me Uchiha when I saw him in class today."

Itachi offered, "please, come in. Forgive our servants, they seem to never remember whom is whom around here."

'Whom?' she thought. 'Classy'

She walked into the house with Master Itachi. She sat with him in a room. He offered her to sit on the couch while he pulled up a chair. He eyed her, making her feel self-concious compared to him.

"So, you're one of 'them'?" he asked. "The fangirls?"

"Fangirls? No." she answered. "I bumped into him in the hallways, well, he bumped into me."

Itach sighed. "Let me guess, he blamed you for it?"

Sakura nodded, smiling.

"That's Sasuke for you." Itachi nodded. "So, you're one of... them? The fangirls?"

Sakura blinked a few times as the words registered in her mind. She was a bit slow due to her previous entrancement. She stifled a laugh and blushed even more.

"I'll take that as a yes." Itachi commented.

Sakura shook her head. "No, the only way I'd be a 'them' to him is if he's had other girls punch him."

Itachi's mouth curved into a smirk. "That was you? Impressive. I'd never thought a girl could have such guts."

Sakura giggled nervously. She suddenly felt hot. Too hot for comfort.

"Then, what brings you here?" asked Itachi, replacing the smirk with a thin, straight line.

Sakura explained about how her mother made her go to their house. She left out the part of her previous sense of betrayal. She slightly changed a few things to make it sound more interesting. "...so, I fought the fire-breathing dragon and came here."

"You have quite the imagination, Haruno-san." Itachi commented. "I like that. It'll make you an interesting student for me."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "You're going to be my sensei?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" he asked rhetorically. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'll be your social studies sensei. You may just call me Itachi while we're out of the classroom. No need for all the formal crap 24/7."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "I thought that was Ibiki-sensei?"

Itachi nodded. "You'll see."

"You may call me Sakura," Sakura changed the subject.

Sasuke just so happened to be walking by when he heard those two voices... together. Why were they together? They didn't even know each other, didn't they? He didn't think so. He went into the room and asked, "Haruno? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too." Sakura replied dryly. "I came to apologize for earlier. So... gomen."

Sasuke glared at her and turned on his heel, abandoning the two. He walked away, mumbling to himself. Sakura couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Gomen nassai. Sasuke doesn't even know the meaning of the word, 'equality'." Itachi apologized.

Sakura nodded her head, agreeing.

Itachi went back to their previous topic. "You would've met me in class this morning if you hadn't punched Sasuke."

"Ano, gomen?"

Itachi smirked. "Don't worry about it. There isn't a soul on this earth that hasn't wanted to punch his lights out. You were just the only one gutsy enough to actually do it."

Sakura thought, _'Yea, that's going to make me popular with the boys.' _

She asked, "what about you?"

Itachi answered, "well, besides myself. Since we're brothers and I'm older, it's pretty much an unspoken rule to make his life a living hell." (A/N: I know that for a fact 'cause I have an older sister and she can be evil!)

Sakura smiled, giggling slightly.

Sasuke appeared again. He raised a brow at the two chatting away. "Having fun, are we?"

"Nice bruise." Itachi commented, his face was emotionless, it made Sakura curious. "Black and blue really suit you. Don't worry, the swelling should go down in a few days. Though, I can't make any promises."

"That long?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You mean I have to go to school like this?"

Itachi answered, "only a couple days. Maybe thursday. Monday at the most."

Sasuke stuttered, "b-but it's monday now!"

Sakura felt terrible. She felt good because Sasuke was getting what he deserved, but she felt bad because she was enjoying herself. So, she felt good, but she felt bad, too. Talk about confusion.

Sasuke scowled at his elder brother. He turned to leave again, but just as he reached the doorway, he was stopped by Itachi. "Sasuke, it is best to learn your place in this world. There are the superior and there are the inferior. Theses are the days for you to decide where you stand. Let's hope you don't make a disgrace of yourself n the process.

"Now, you know better than to speak ill in the presence of a female. Why don't you go to your room and study?" Itachi's voice sounded like a normal, everyday brotherly voice, but Sakura could feel the edge. The sharpness.

Sakura knew that Itachi was standing up for her, but still, that seemed harsh. She nearly winced for the prick, but didn't. She only watched Sasuke retreating form, thinking, _'that was awkward'_

It didn't take an idiot to figure out that there was something going on between the two brothers. Something weird. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, being an only child. It definitely was not them caring too much for each other. By the looks of it, it was the opposite.

By the look on Sasuke's face, she could tell he heard the hidden tone in Itachi's voice.His scowl darkened and he left again, grumbling a few unmentionable words. As his footsteps slowly disappeared, Sakura and Itachi just sat in silence.

Itachi and Sakura spoke for a while longer, it was mostly about nothing in particular. Sakura felt somewhat drawn to this man.


	2. Revenge is sweet

A/N: Uh, sorry for the cliffy, I had more, but I guess it didn't work… sad Okay, so this is my first time ever posting a fanfic, so it may suck (edit-wise) until I really get the hang of it. I will soon, promise!

Okay, now it is time for the fan appreciation time! Thank you sooooooooo much to AkatsukiSakura, lonewolf4ever, blossom-geisha, hardy4ever, and last, but certainly not least, TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain for my very first reviews ever! gives big hug you're awesome! And since I was in such a happy mood, I've decided to dedicate this chapter to every single one of you!

Since the last chapter took off the ending… I'm going to continue it, then go onto #2. It'll make it better…. I think.

Ch.1 Cont'd

Itachi and Sakura spoke for a while longer, it was mostly about nothing in particular. Sakura felt somewhat drawn to this man. She didn't understand why, or how, though.

Why would she feel attached in this way to a complete stranger? It sort of mad her feel uneasy. She decided it would be best to leave soon.

"I should really get going." She stated. "I'm supposed to be grounded, so my mother will be expecting me soon."

"Please, wait a few minutes longer." he told her. "I would like to give you something I believe would be useful for you."

She nodded and watched his retreating form. It felt a bit more awkward with him gone.

'It's in times like these that the little, innocent girl gets kidnapped and eaten by the monster…' she thought, looking around the room.

The entire room was filled with a plethora of antique vases, ancient looking pictures, objects that you would probably see in any everyday mansion.

"Here," his voice invaded her thoughts.

Itachi handed her a sheet of paper and sat back down.

She scanned her eyes over the paper. On it, was the words, "lesson plan", and a lot of different topics. There was only one that really piqued her interest.

"Canadian culture?" she asked, looking up at Itachi. "We're learning Canadian culture?"

"Tsunade-san was very adamant about that one. She said that we had to learn knew cultures." he explained. "It shouldn't be too hard. This is just so that you'll be able to keep up with us when you come back from your suspension."

Sakura nodded and sighed. She stood with Itachi and, together, they walked together toward the door.

She stated, "It was very nice to meet you, Itachi."

"I was about to say the same thing."

She bowed politely and took her leave. They both parted ways, a little different from their meeting together.

(A/N: I really hope the ending is better…)

Ch. 2

(A/N: Something new has come to my attention; I never showed any setting changes. I will now. I promise!)

Sakura walked through the streets only minutes away from the Uchiha estate. She kept her arms folded and walked with the sheet of paper close to her chest. She used it as a sort of shield.

This was unknown territory. It worried her. She couldn't justify the way people, namely men, were looking at her. She was only a sixteen year old single girl all by her lonesome in a school uniform.

Sakura walked through the streets only minutes away from the Uchiha estate. She kept her arms folded and walked with the sheet of paper close to her chest. She used it as a sort of shield.

This was unknown territory. It worried her. She couldn't justify the way people, namely men, were looking at her. She was only a sixteen year old single girl all by her lonesome in a school uniform. She didn't know whether to be flattered or afraid of their not-so-friendly smiles.

While she was stuck deep in her thoughts about all the attention she was getting that day, she completely forgot to watch where she was going. Consequentially, she accidentally crash landed in somebody's chest.

"Ah!" she exclaimed for the second time that day. "I-I'm so sorry!!"

She looked up at the person she assumed was a man, because he had no breasts. She was right. A man, he was. She didn't recognize him, considering he looked only a couple years older than her.

"A… a girl?" a masculine voice asked, he looked surprised, yet… strangely satisfied.

Sakura opted to walk around the man and get home, pretend that the day's events hadn't happen, just forget everything that happened. Get home and just forget. Still, life never goes as planned.

As soon as she got behind him, she found herself anchored to the spot… by a hand.

She turned and found that same man. He was holding her hand and smiling at her. It didn't seem like a good smile, though. It seemed tainted by ill-intention. "I-Is there a problem?"

"What's you're name?" he asked, his voice so low she could barely hear.

She stammered, "I… I really shouldn't reveal that to a stranger such as you."

"I'm hurt." he replied dryly. "Well, my name's Neji."

"Sakura." he reluctantly remarked.

Neji smirked happily. He looked up to the clear, blue sky as if contemplating her name. "Sakura... Beautiful name. It suits you well. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Sakura could feel her cheeks heat up. She stared into his eyes. They were intriguing, white. White eyes." His long, black hair was loosely tied near the ends. He was handsome, in that careless sort of way.

"Alright." A familiar voice behind Neji broke the newly created silence. "That's quite enough, Hyuga."

"She's a student of mine."

"Ah, you attend Konoha High!" Neji commented. "Lucky me."

"Let go of her." Itachi commanded.

Neji released her arm and took a step back. He flashed her another one of his smiles and bowed gallantly. He would most definitely win for the best-in-show award. If there was one for this sort of thing.

"To be continued." he said, kissing the top of her hand.

With that final word, he left to wherever he was headed to before Sakura made her graceful entrance. He gave a small wave over his shoulder with out turning around.

"He seems... nice..." she commented shakily, her cheeks still flushed. She turned to Itachi who was watching Neji walk away with a grave expression on his face. "You know him, Itachi?"

"Sakura, promise me you will stay away from Hyuga Neji." Itachi commanded, turning to her. "He wants nothing more than to bed young, innocent girls... like you."

She asked, slightly confused, "why would he want to do that? He seems so nice. Maybe a bit odd, but kind."

"You need to understand something." Itachi stated, taking her shoulders gently. "When you stay in the comfort and protection of your home and family, it shelters you from something that, I regret to say, everybody must learn... It shelters you from this, the real world. It is not always so nice. There is no shortage of pigs that have no problem with taking advantage of girls like you."

Sakura replied, "but he seemed so nice."

"That's the whole point." Itachi said. "They seem nice, get your trust, get what they want and move on. They're perverts. I've seen it before."

She was disgusted. She had no idea there were men like that around. Not to mention, coming on to her. How the hell was she to tell the ones she could trust from those she couldn't? She didn't very much like this new peice of information she'd gotten. She looked up into Itachi's eyes and found so much... unexplainable, undefineable, emotion in his eyes.

"How do I tell who I can trust?" she asked, feeling awkward for the way he was looking at her.

"Did you feel anything when you were alone with Neji?" he inquired. "Any sort of suspicion?"

"A little."

Itachi nodded. "That's how. If you feel worried or suspicious because of somebody's actions, it isn't wise to get close to them."

Sakura smiled. She didn't feel worried when she was by Itachi's side. She felt oddly, fulfilled in some way. She didn't know how yet.

"Come, I'll send you home in the family limo." Itachi took her hand and lead her back to the mansion. There, she noticed Sasuke driving away on a motorcycle.

_'Good, no Sasuke...' _

Itachi walked her to the limo and told her, "you'll understand this some day."

He shut the door and walked back into the estate.

Sakura gave the driver the instructions and they began to leave. She watched the large house grow smaller as they slowly made distance. As they drove, she thought of her little situation.

_'I really don't know what to do this year.' _she told herself. _'There's some pervert after me, a rude Uchiha and his brother is really nice! This sucks.' _

Sakura heard a phone ring and saw the driver pick up a small cellular phone.

"Yo." he greeted. "Oh, Uchiha-san, I apologize for my rudeness. I didn't-"

A long silence.

"Oh, yes, yes, Master Itachi has instructed me to take her home." Another pause. "But I was... alright, I understand. Goodbye, Uchiha-san."

The driver put away the phone and kept driving. He took a turn and headed a different way... The wrong way. To get to her house, they'd have to go straight. There were no turns. So, where was this guy going?

She was worried. She bit her lower lip. Was it a mistake? Should she tell him? Maybe it wasn't a mistake? Maybe he knew some short-cut that sahe didn't. Still, that same feeling of apprehension seemed to escalate as the car picked up speed. Now, she was plainly scared senseless.

Had Sasuke told the driver to crash the car into a ditch and kill her? Maybe go as far as kidnap her, torture her, then kill her? Would he do that? Well, if he would, she knew who she would haunt when she was killed.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" she called, her voice low from fear. "I-I believe you're going the wrong way..."

"Don't worry, Haruno-san, everything will turn out fine." he didn't sound too certain. As a matter of fact, he, too, sounded worried.

_'Shit, what's going to happen?' _she thought. _'He really is going to kill me, isn't he?' _

She played with the hem of her skirt while he came to a stop... they were in the parking lot of a beach. The only person visible on the shore was Sasuke. He was only meters away from the lomousine and was looking at the car with a bitter expression on his cool features. He turned around and began to walk toward the water.

She stepped out of the limousine slowly. She approached Sasuke fully knowing the consequences.

"Sasuke?" she asked. "Why are we here?"

Sasuke turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"You'll be going to school tomorrow. I spoke with Tsunade-sensei and got her to give you another chance." he told her. "No need to thank me."

_'Cocky son of a-' _Inner Sakura mumbled but was

"Why?" she asked. "What could you honestly gain by doing that?"

"Oh, you will see, my dear Sakura. You will see."

Sasuke jerked back his hand and slapped her right on the temple, hitting her eye in the process. Her head turned with the impact and she squeeked in pain.

When she turned back, Sasuke was already in the car and was leaving. Now how the hell would she get home? Since the driver was speeding, he'd made it to the beach quicker, but it would usually take a person to drive from the beach to her house at least a half hour!

She headed home while nursing her stinging eye. She was thinking life couldn't suck more at that moment... was she ever wrong... it began to rain. Well, pour to be exact. Then, as if on cue, a car drove by and splashed her with a puddle that was, conveniantly, right beside her.

She cried and grumbled all the way home.

A/N: Well, this is #2! I've decided to make the chapters shorter so that I can update faster! YAY! So, thanks again to all those who reveiwed! Love ya lots!

Itachilova101


	3. Meeting the bodyguards

When love can't conquer all

(Forbidden love)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto... thanks for the reminder on how much life sucks.

Ch.3

A/N:YAY! I got more reviews!!!!! I love reviews! Thank you to shadow miko, riiice balle, kakurine IL, clea everlasting, blossom-geisha and last, but certainly not least, Rougue Uchiha. So, I've decided on sumthin'! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Reviews are fun to read and make me happy! Happy is fun! hugs to reviewers Well, on with the story! Lubz yall!

Okay, the good news was that Sakura's grounding was off, she wasn't suspended, either. She wished she was, though. She'd have to spend her entire school year with the two Uchiha's. Itachi, that wouldn't be too bad. Sasuke, you might as well prepare the noose. The problem wasn't that he was a complete ass, it was just that she couldn't tell what he was going to do next. Itachi was the same, but seemed more... tranquil, in lack of a better word.

Speaking of tranquility, that was the opposite of Sakura's mother when she saw her poor Sakura come home. Her hair was muddy, her face was tear stained and she had a soon-to-be black eye. She practically had a heart attack. Of course, Sakura, being the good little girl, cussed till the cows come home about Sasuke.

Her mother told her that she should stay home the next day, but Sakura turned down the offer. If she didn't show up, it would be saying she was afraid of the cocky Uchiha. Not saying she wasn't; she was scared a lot! She sure as hell wasn't going to let it show, though!

So, she'd be a good, strong girl and go to school, trying to not bring attention to her black eye. Yea, that would be easy... how the hell was she going to do that?

(The next day, social studies class)

Sakura walked to school in her normal fashion; always making sure she was twenty minutes early. The only thing different was that she wore a pair of sunglasses to hide the black eye.

She sat in her social studies class while Ibiki spoke about leaving the school to go to another. She smiled at that. New teacher, no more Ibiki. Things looked like they were taking a turn. No more bad luck.

"So, my replacement will be Uchiha Itachi." Ibiki finished.

As if on cue, Itachi came into the classroom, carrying a breifcase. He set it down beside the desk and watched the class silently.

"I leave them to you." Ibiki stated, leaving the room.

Itachi sat on the edge of the desk and eyed the students silently for a few moments. It seemed that his eyes would wander to Sakura and Sasuke more than any other.

"Haruno-san, we are indoors, there is no need for sunglasses." he stated. "Would you kindly take them off?"

Sakura knew he suspected something. Somehow, in a matter of twenty minutes, she could tell what he was feeling by looking in his eyes. That was quite odd. Still, she had different problems; she couldn't take off the sunglasses.

"I-I can't." she replied. "I need them."

"I ask that you take them off." he persisted.

She sighed in defeat. She lowered her head and took off the shades. She raised her head, showing off the black eye, and bit her lower lip. She looked at Itachi sadly.

He didn't seem surprised in the least. His eyes gave away his anger. He stared at her eye for a moment and said, "I'd like to speak to you after class."

She sunk into her seat and bowed her head again. Was he mad at her? Was he going to punish her? This worried her. This was one very crappy week.

As the class progressed, Sakura found her worry escalating by the second. Every tick of the clock made her more anxious.

"Who can tell me when Alberta was founded?"

Sakura raised a shaky hand. "1905?"

Itachi nodded and replied, "good."

The class was over. Now, she had to go speak to Itachi about whatever it was he wanted to say.

When she got to him, he was sitting on the edge of his desk. She kept her head down and stood in front of him.

When Itachi saw that no students were left in the class, besides Sakura, he slowly wrapped an arm around her back. He felt her shiver from his feather-like touch. He hesitated only a moment and continued. He held her chin between his thumb and fore finger. He inclined her head and examined her eye, pretending he didn't notice how close the two were.

"Sasuke did it, didn't he."

Sakura couldn't help it. She burst into tears and nodded.

Itachi comforted her by wiping away a tear with his thumb and smiled. "Don't you worry, I'm going to deal with it."

She whispered, "he scares me. I don't know why. He just does."

Itachi thought for a few moments. When he came to a conclusion, he told her, "there's a boy I know. Well, a couple. One can walk you to your classes. The other can walk you to and from school."

"I couldn't afford to pay them, though."

"They'll do it regardless of that." he replied. "From what I've seen and heard in the hallways, they're quite smitten with you."

Sakura asked, "do I know them?"

"You might. I don't know."

There was a pause. As Sakura began to feel Itachi's warm breath on her pale face, she realized the position the two were in; only centimeters apart and his hand holding her chin. She felt a growing urge to hold him, too, but resisted temptation.

The two moved away from eachother. Sakura blushed a lovely shade of red and turned her head before Itachi could notice. He pretended he didn't to save her some dignity.

"You should... get to your next class." he told her, his voice a bit lower than before.

Sakura sniffled and smiled at her sensei. She walked out of her class and into the now empty hallways. She had Kakashi next and knew he'd be late. She'd had him in her freshman year and he was always late. She could walk there in a slow pace and still beat him.

(Next week, after school...)

Sakura walked home without the company of her two best friends, Hinata and Ino. She enjoyed the solitude. Her week in school had been... hectic, to say the least. She met the one that was to escort her from class to class. Naruto. Coincidentially, he was in every one of her classes and she found that he felt obligated to protect her from anything. She had to learn that the hard way. He tried to protect her from a dustbunny.

She hadn't met the one that was to escort her to and from school. She was sure she would soon. She would, too.

"Sakura-san!" she heard a masculine voice call.

She turned to see a slightly disturbing sight. There was a boy. Not only a boy, a boy with bushy eyebrows. Not only bushy eyebrows, he was bug-eyed. Not only was he bushy browed and bug-eyed, he had a bowl cut. If that wasn't enough, he wore... GREEN LATEX!!!!! That was the most disturbing part.

"Uh, do I know you?" she asked, trying to not look utterly shocked.

"I am Rock Lee." he answered. "Uchiha-san sent me to escort you to and from school. Aren't you just bubbling with excitement?"

"Uh, sure." she answered, trying to sound excited.

"Sasuke-san?" he asked. "No, Itachi-san said in his exact words, 'all you have to do is walk her to and from school each day. Just watch out for Neji. Sasuke will not be an issue. I will deal with him personally deal with him. Just do not tell Haruno-san this.'... whoops."

He chuckled sheepishly and said, "uh, heh heh. You weren't supposed to hear that."

Sakura smirked. "Look, I don't need you to protect me from Neji. I'll just stay away from him. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh, Sakura-san, you don't understand." he replied. "I will protect you until I die!"

"Uh..." Sakura didn't know how to respond to that.

Lee approached her. He got real close and stated, "I would gladly take a bullet for you, milady."

"That won't be neccessary, Lee-san." Sakura finally managed to choke out. "Well, I've got to go talk to Itachi-sensei."

She turned and started to walk off very quicklly.

Lee stood there, an impossible amount of tears streaming down his cheeks. "Wait! I have to do the hair-blowing-in-the-wind-thing before I protect you!"

"If you're coming, you'd better hurry up!" Sakura called over her shoulder.

(At the Uchiha estate...)

Sakura knocked on the door and called, "Itachi-sensei!"

Itachi answered the door and looked from Lee to Sakura. "You told her?"

"By accident." he added.

"I don't need to be protected from Neji." she told him. "I'm not going to have anything to do with him."

"We're not taking any chances." he replied. "You said you needed help and I'm helping you. Sasuke will not be an issue, though."

"But-"

"No buts." he interjected. "Lee, be inconspicuous; be at least three feet from her at all times while she's walking. Oh, and get rid of the latex. That'll attract more looks then needed."

Lee saluted. "Right!"

"Oh, Haruno-san, I gave you homework, did I not?"

"Yea." she answered.

"I expect to see an A+ paper tomorrow."

"Come on, it's me you're talking about." she replied with a smile. "It's going to be A++."

"That's the spirit."

Sakura said her good byes and allowed Lee to walk her home. He walked with great pride. As if it was an honor to be walking by her. She only smiled and walked on.

A/N: Well, that's the chapter. Hope you liked it! Please leave review! I love reviews! Pweese? Well, I'll still love you if you don't. Once again, so sorry for updating so slowly!


	4. Crushed by a crush

When love can't conquer all

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my Itachi-kun!

Ch. 4

A/N: Okay, chapter 4! Woohoo! Thank you sooooooo much to Shadow miko, riiiceballe, Contrary Gurl and manga-lvr1 for all the reviews!!! Let's carry on, shall we?

(Haruno residence...)

Sakura lay on her bed, doodling on a blank piece of paper. She'd finished her homework and was wasting time until dinner was ready. She wasn't really paying much attention to what she was doing, though. She was looking at the paper, but nothing was really registering. Her thoughts and mind seemed to be captured by something that wasn't willing to give in so easily. Or, was it possible that it was some one?

When she took a look at her little drawing, she saw an almost perfect duplication of Itachi's face.

'How'd that get there?' she thought. 'I did not draw that... did I?'

She smiled at the picture. It looked so much like him. His eyes that made you feel like you were drowning. That indifferent look on the rest of his face. Those shiny, soft-looking bangs that made you want to run your hands through it.

A blush surfaced itself on her cheeks and she couldn't stop looking at the picture. For some reason, little clips of the month before kept playing through her mind. Itachi holding her so close. The softness in his voice. The warmth of his skin. She felt her stomach clench.

'Okay, this is just senseless.' she thought. 'Sixteen year old ladies should not have a crush on their social studies sensei... It's so immature!' she thought.

Still the sound and intensity of his voice when he'd said, "don't you worry. I'm going to deal with it." made her knees feel weak and made her heart beat quicken.

"Sakura-chan!" called her mother. "There's a young man on the phone for you."

'It's probably Naruto again.' she thought.

She got up and put the picture in the drawer on her nightstand. She left the room and went to the phone.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Heh heh, nice try, Sakura-san."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "I-Itachi-sensei?"

"Sorry, no, I'm not your sensei." he said with a little amusement in his voice. "I'm only your sensei while we're in the classroom. Right now, we're just two normal people talking on the phone."

Sakura bit her lower lip. he sound of his voice was making her feel weird. She couldn't explain it. He just seemed to take her breath away.

"I'm just calling to ask how everything's going. With Lee and Naruto." he told her.

"Well, as good as can be expected when there's one guy protecting me from everything and another vowing to take a bullet for me." she answered.

"Okay, so they're exaggerating it a bit, they're trying to help you."

"Um, I have a question." she stated.

"Shoot." he replied.

"What about Sasuke?" she asked. "You said you'd deal with him yourself..."

There was a short silence.

"I've already dealt with him." he said. "He won't do anymore damage."

"I- um, well..." Sakura wanted to say so many things, but could only say one. "Thank you."

"No thank you's." he told her. "He should've known better."

Sakura cleared her throat. "So... I've finished my homework. I'm kind of bored right now."

She half-hoped that he'd ask if she wanted to do anything with him, seeing as though it was friday. Though, she knew that wouldn't happen. That would be exceeding the boundaries of a student-sensei relation. He could get fired.

"That's good." he told her. "Now you have the rest of the weekend to yourself."

"I just like to get it done before I forget." she confessed.

After a short while of talking, the two had fallen into a comfortable silence. Nothing needed to be said. Neither of them wanted to hang-up or say good bye.

Itachi felt an odd feeling in his stomach. He wondered if he was sick. It was possible.

"Itachi..." Sakura started.

"Sakura..." he said, his voice so quiet.

"I don't know what's going on." she said. "I like this guy, but It's obvious he doesn't feel the same way." she told him. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I used to be so sure in myself, but, ever since he came in, I feel so..."

"Uncertain." he finished.

"Right." she answered.

When she said she liked another man, he felt somewhat betrayed. It wasn't like he wanted to claim her as his own... What was he thinking! hat shouldn't have even come to mind! A sensei dating a student? That's illegal.

"I really don't know what to say." he confessed to her. "All I can say, I suppose, is that if you really like him, don't give up hope. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

"I guess you're right." she replied.

Sakura heard Sasuke's voice say to Itachi, "aniki, who are you talking to?"

"Shut up for a second." another, unfamiliar, voice said. "Itachi-san, Deidara's trying to paint your living room with his face on it."

"Kisame, Sasuke, get the hell out of the room." Itachi told them. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Sakura replied.

"I have some former business partners here at the moment." he explained. "Kisame is, well, Kisame. He's quite a unique man. Deidara, he's just... loud."

"Kinda like Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Yea, his personality suits Naruto's quite well."

Sakura giggled. She realized that her giggle could easily be compared to little school withy a crush. Wait, she was a little schoolgirl with a crush...

_'Figures...' _she thought.

"Deidara!" yelled that same gruff voice from only moments ago. "Get your ass out of that vase!"

_'How'd he get his ass in a vase?' _she thought.

"Great..." commented Itachi. "I've got to go."

"Alright." she replied. "See you monday."

"See yah." he said.

They both hung up and Sakura slidd down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Her face was blushed and she felt very warm. She eventually fell asleep on the floor.

(Uchiha residence...)

Itachi lay in his bed, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

_'Well, I guess she is a breath of fresh air...' _he thought.

Sasuke and him never got along. When they spoke, even if it was a decent converstaion, there'd be a tone in each of their voices that pretty much spelt out "I hate you guts, I hope you die". His mother was kind enough. The only problem was that she was constantly trying to protect him from te world. When she was around, she'd never give him breathing space. Now, his father, he was even worse. His father had his entire life planned since the day he was concieved. He'd be the perfect little boy, then he'd grow up, go to law school and become some fancy big-shot lawyer with a hot wife that would stay home and do all the cleaning and two kids. Then, it'd happen all over again with hs kids... Yea, right, and pigs fly.

Now, Sakura, she was a totally different story. She was smart, open-minded, polite, nowhere near controlling. There was only one thing that would seem to be a fault; she knew nothing about the real world... She knew pretty much anything you can learn from a text book, but nothing about what's really out there. That wasn't a fault that was entirely her own doing. It could've been her parents being over protective.

He smiled. She was innocent. He had to admit that it suited her. It made her even cuter than she was already.

_'God dammit!' _he thought. _'Sakura is a student. My student. Our relationship is purely professional... I will not think of her like this. hat would most likely shame her... Goddamn she's so loveable'_

Itachi was doomed... Doomed.

A/N: So sorry for the shortness... I'm kinda just winging it. Please R & R!!!!


	5. Damn

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden Love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my Itachi-kun!

Ch. 5

A/N: Yay!!!!! Reviews!!!! I've got to thank you all for your awesome reviews, you all are really, really great! Narutogirl1, LittleAngel22493, Manga-lvr1, StrawBerrybell and Shadow miko! I love you all!!!! Well, on with the chapter!!!

(One week later...)

Sakura woke up to find her clock unplugged. She shot up and rushed to find her school uniform. Once she was changed, she ran out of her room and descended the stairs to get to the kitchen.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me-" she stopped dead looking at the one thing in the kitchen that made her heart almost stop.

"Oh, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, you are late for social class." stated Itachi, sitting in her kitchen.

"I-Iachi-sensei?" she asked? "What are you doing here?"

Itachi smirked. "You're a naughty girl, my little Sakura, for skipping class."

"I-It was an accident." she stammered. "Wait, _your _little girl?"

"Naughty girls must be punished." he told her, standing up.

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-What are you doing?"

The look in his eyes told her exactly what he wanted, what he needed; her. (A/N: Corny, I know) He approached her with a sway in his hips, he seemed to have the likeness of a wild animal at that moment. He had her against the wall, staring at her with those red-black eyes, making her feel weightless. That smirk that made her stomach clench and made her breath turn erratic.

"Itachi-sensei..." she whispered.

"What have I told you?" he asked.

"Uh, to call you Itachi out of the classroom?" she asked.

"Exactly." he answered. "You got it right. I should give you a reward."

Just before their lips touched, she heard her mother call, "Sakura-chan, it's time to wake up! You don't want to be late for class."

(Poof... (A/N: I like the poof sound lol))

Sakura opened her eyes, looking at the roof of her bedroom.

_'Great... another dream...' _she thought.

"Sakura-chan, get up!" called her mother.

"Coming, mom!" she yelled.

She looked at her clock; 6:30 am. School really needed to start later. She fell back on her bed, trying to forget the dream that she'd been having for the past week. It was getting pretty irritating, considering their dating being illegal.

She finally got up and got dressed in her school uniform. She walked out of her room, sulking about how irritating it was liking her sensei.

"Good morning, darling." her mother greeted.

"Hey there, Sakura, have a good sleep?" asked her father.

"Hi, hi, no." she answered, sitting on the chair lazily.

She poured herself some orange juice and took occasional sips of it.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" asked her mother.

She answered, "bad dream."

She continued to drink her juice, ignoring her mother and fathers talking. She studied her hands on the table. She was really tired. Her sleep last night was not a deep one. Quite the opposite, in fact.

After a little while, she heard the loud knock at the door, saying that Lee was here to pick her up.

"See ya, guys." she said, leaving to get the door.

She hesitated before opening the door. Would today be the day that he actually ditched the latex? If it was, she'd be so happy. She opened the door, smiling. Her smile wavered ever so slightly.

There stood Lee, latex and all (A/N: Sorry, Steph, the latex is just too funny). He winked with that large smile. he smile actually seemed to reflect light. She tried to ignore that slightly disturbing fact.

"Hello, Sakura-san." he greeted. "I hope you are feeling well. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." she answered.

They walked together. Their school wasn't far, so they could easily walk there. Even though Lee's house wasn't very close, he prefered to walk. He was always looking for a way to get himself stronger.

"So, how's life?" asked Lee.

"Pretty good." she answered. "And yours?"

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I am so close to defeating my eternal rival!"

"E-Eternal rival?" she asked, smirking. "Who's that?"

"Hyuga Neji."

Sakura's smirk fell to a frown. "You're kidding. Why do you hate him?"

"Because, he seems to be the only one that is better than me in martial arts. I will beat him."

"I see." she replied. "Well, good luck with that."

"Oh, my dear Sakura-san, luck is only an insult."

"An... insult?" she repeated. "In what way?"

"Luck is not your own strength. The only way you can truly win is if you work at what you're striving to achieve. Luck is achieving your goal and without any of your work helping you achieve it."

"Oh..." was all Sakura could say.

They continued to walk in a friendly silence. Once they got to the school, Naruto was waiting for her.

_'I guess solitude isn't a virtue with these two.' _she thought.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "I thought you'd never get here!"

"Hey, Naruto." she greeted. "How're you?"

"Great!" he answered. "Hey, Bushy Brows."

"Hello, Naruto."

After all the greetings were finished, Naruto practically drug her to her locker, then to their first class; math with Kurenai-sensei.

It seemed like everyday would be like this. Well, maybe the dreams would go away. Maybe not... Damn crushes. They were so... well, inconveniant was quite the understatement. Damn understatements. Damn men, damn women, damn hormones, damn world. Damn everything. Damn, damn, damn.

_'Damn using of the word _damn _so damn much...' _she thought.

Damn... was suitable for her situation. Well, maybe not, but it was an easy way of relieving annoying little stresses... Like crushes, for instance.

After a little while, she'd thought damn so much that when Kurenai asked, "Haruno-san, what does _e_ equal?"

She answered, "damn?" T

The class snickered.

"No."

She blushed. "Sorry."

Damn teachers.

A/N: Okay, this one's kinda stupid. Plz R & R! Love yall!


	6. Stealing kisses in the rain

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: No own Naruto... That sux TT.TT

Ch. 6

A/N: Reviews! Yay! Okies, thank you to Shadow miko, LittleAngel122493 and Riiiceballe. Big hugs! Okay, so I've been, like, totally mentally challenged when it comes this ficcy, so this chapter may suck. I hope not, though. Okay, so, like, enjoy. (Oh, yea, I'm also hyper today, so, like, that's why I'm saying "like" so much... Like.)

(Uchiha estate...)

Itachi sat at the desk in his father's study, grading papers. Papers from the students of Sakura's class. Sakura's paper was in the pile somewhere. Sakura... Sakura... Sakura...

Itachi shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at his clock; 11:30. Eleven-thirty in the night. Eleven-thirty... Eleven-thirty... Eleven-thirty... Stupid repitition.

Itachi went back to his work. It was getting boring, considerring that most of his students didn't give a damn about social. Sakura did, hm, that Shino boy applied himself. Who else? That Hinata girl was quite smart. Shikimaru seemed quite smart, but was lazy. He was a bit of an ass too. He was a lazy ass! Finally, SOMETHING got accomplished!

After the corrections were finished, he put all the marks into the computer and logged off. Quarter to twelve. Sakura was probably asleep by now. Of course she was. There was classes the next day. She was one of his very few good students. She must be asleep.

He yawned and stood. He went to his room.

He must be insane. He had to be. He swore that when he entered his bedroom, _she _was there. He looked again and saw that she wasn't.

He shook his head at his imagination. "I need a cold shower."

(Haruno residence...)

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, uncovered, unable to sleep. She looked at the red lights of her digital clock; quarter to twelve. She would have to wake up in six hours and forty-five minutes. Yea, she would just hate to sleep for more than seven hours... (A/n: Ooh, I think that was being sarcastic... tee hee hee (Uh, sorry for ruining the mood)).

She couldn't get her mind off of Itachi. Her thoughts almost always seemed to be about him.

"I need to clear my head." she concluded.

She got out of the bed and changed out of her pyjamas. She silently tip-toed out of her room and down the stairs. She stole her keys from the hook and snuck out without a sound.

She walked down the road, taking deep breaths of the cool night air. It seemed so much more peaceful during the night.

(Uchiha residence...)

Itachi walked into his room, a towel wrapped around his waist. Small droplets of water dripped from his sopping wet hair and rolled down his back. His skin glistened with the water that had not dried yet. His hair seemed glossy from being freshly washed and wet. (A/N:Faints from mental image:)

Still, the shower did nothing to help him. As a matter of fact, he'd thought of her being with him in the shower. Needless to say, that did him absolutely no favors... Stupid male hormones.

He dried and changed into a new set of clothes. He'd decided that he was going to take a walk to clear his mind. Maybe even rid his dirty mind of the mental images that had planted themselves and were stubborn about being pulled out.

He walked out of his room and snuck down the stairs, careful not to wake his slumbering brother. He took a set of keys and walked out of the house, the cool air wasn't too cool and was just right.

He walked around without a destination, just following where the light breeze lead him. Maybe it would take him to something important. Something worth seeing.

(With Sakura...)

Sakura was being defiant... again. She felt that the breeze might bring along something she'd like to see, but decided to walk against that. She walked against the breeze, closing her eyes. The wind brought along a sweet scent. Perhaps there was something up ahead?

"Okay, now I'm dreaming..." she heard a voice state, a familiar voice.

She opened her eyes to see quite the sight. Itachi stood before her, looking quite dumb. He almost looked like he'd seen a ghost. She looked behind her... you never know, there could be a ghost.

"Uh, you okay, Itachi?" she asked.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine." he answered... he didn't sound fine. "Just having an erotic fantasy... I'll wake up in my bed soon enough."

"Okay, I think you just said erotic." she swore.

Itachi hadn't heard her, he was too busy telling himself that she wasn't real and that this was all a dream.

Sakura approached him and pinched his arm. He jumped and looked shocked at her act of... undreamification.

"See? No dream."

Itachi held the area where she'd pinched him and shook himself out of his state of thinking this was all a dream.

"Okay, so this is real." he told himself.

Sakura smirked. She inquired, "you wanna tell me why you thought you were in an _erotic _dream?"

"Uh, no, not really."

Sakura began to walk and motioned for him to follow. They walked together in a comfortable silence.

After a while, Itachi commented, "you're going to catch a cold out here without a jacket."

"I'll be fine." she replied. "A cold is only a few sniffles and a cough."

Itachi chuckled. "Your confidence is quite charming."

Sakura felt her face grow warm and she knew she was blushing. "Thanks." was all she could manage out. Even then, it was a whisper.

Itachi smirked. He couldn't see the blush; it was too dark, but he knew she was a bit embarrassed.

He asked, "so, why are you out so late on a school-night?"

"Why are you?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Couldn't sleep." he answered. "I had a lot on my mind."

"Same."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Do you?"

"Er, it's not all that important." he said. "Besides, you're quite young and it's good for you to talk about your problems... It wouldn't have anything to do with that boy you like, would it?"

"Well, yes, but I'm dealing with it." she told him. "You must like a girl... to be having an erotic fantasy about a girl. Do I know her? Is she a sensei? Is she nice? What's her name?"

"Uh, Sakumo." he lied. "You might know her. She's quite brilliant, but she isn't a sensei. She's really nice."

Sakura felt let down. He didn't like her, not that she was surprised. She knew that nothing could come from a student-teacher relationship. Nothing good, at least. She cleared her throat, trying to swallow the fist-sized lump in her throat. Tears stung her eyes, but she tried to keep them from escaping. She could only pray that Itachi wouldn't notice.

"You're crying..." he commented. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"More than you'd ever know." (A/N: Awww 3)

"What's going on?" he asked. "You seemed fine just a moment ago."

She shook her head. "It's not important. I'll be fine eventually. I should get going."

She turned around and began to walk home as fast as possible.

"Sakura... I-" he stopped himself. Telling her how he truly felt wouldn't ease her pain.

"Yes, Itachi?" she asked, stopping and looking over her shoulder.

Itachi looked pained, then he dropped his head. "I'm going straight to hell."

"What was that? I didn't hear."

Itachi lifted his head, longing in his eyes. "Tell me the name of the boy you like?"

Sakura looked confused. "Why?"

"Please, I just need to know." he stated. "Tell me?"

"I-I can't." she said.

Itachi sighed. He looked at her, he saw the want... the need, in her eyes. Just like his. He'd never done this before, so he had no idea what to do. Should he just walk up to her and kiss her? Maybe not...

_'Here goes...' _he thought. _'I have to do it. I can't live without knowing anymore.' _

He got the courage to move one foot, once he did that he smirked. Oh, yea, he was so strong! He was able to take a step! That was... pathetic. (A/N: NUUUUUUUUUUU!)

He took another step, then another. He was finally walking at a normal pace and was approaching Sakura quite quickly.

Once he finally got to her, he held her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. He didn't know what to do next. He knew there was no turning back. How could he now that he'd seen that curious, almost happy, look on Sakura's face. It looked like she actually wanted him as much as he wanted her.

All they did was stare into eachother's eyes. That's all they could do. Only because they were totally lost in what they wanted. Did they want to kiss and lose their job and get expelled? Or did they want to part ways and play it safe?

I'll tell you one thing that I've learnt throughout the years: the safest way isn't always the best way. Sometimes, sacrifices need to be made and risks need to be taken to do what's right. In this case, it was unknown. Should they take the risk for something that might not even work out? Or maybe they should go the safe route and never know what they could have had? They didn't know.

Everytime a tear fell from Sakura's shimmering jade eyes, Itachi would softly wipe it away.

She couldn't take it anymore. She took Itachi's hands in her own and removed them from her face. He looked confused, but didn't move. She lifted herself up to the tips of her toes so that they were looking at eachother eye to eye.

Itachi took his hands back and wrapped them around her thin waist. Sakura kept herself up by placing her hands on his shoulders.

Itachi leaned forward to kiss her, but was stopped by a rain drop on his nose. He looked up. Clouds covered the sky and hid the moon from their view. Rain began to fall and they both got soaked. They didn't care, though.

Itachi lifted her off her feet and they began to spin. Sakura laughed with him and they both "danced" to the music of the rain.

When he placed Sakura back on her feet, he claimed her lips in a soft kiss filled with want and love beyond compare. They stood there in the rain, drenched, but happy. No, ecstatic. They were ecstatic and impassioned. They stood there, stealing kisses in the rain.

They were so entranced by eachother, that they didn't notice the person around the corner, watching them. They were so entranced by eachother that they didn't see him pick up a cell phone and make a life shattering call.

A/N: There you have it. Chapter six. Sorry, it took so long, I was kinda blocked for a while there. I'll have chapter seven up asap! Love yall! Pleaxe R & R!


	7. One bad day

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: I want my Naruto:Cries: Wait... I don't own Naruto.

Ch. 7

A/N: Okay, chapter seven. Yay! Thank-you to Narutogirl1 for the awesome review! Oh, I have come up with an excuse for the OOC-ness. This is AU, therefore, they grew up different. Therefore, they act different. So, that is why they are OOC.

(Haruno residence, morning...)

Sakura lay in her bed, still not asleep. She hadn't had a moments sleep since she came home last night from her little adventure. She was far too happy to sleep. Far too infatuated to sleep.

She wasn't tired, though. She felt invincible. She felt like anything was possible. She felt that if last night had really happened, that she could go out and jump from the rooftops.

She got out of bed and got dressed into her school uniform. She opened the door of her room to find Kumiko standing there. She didn't look too pleased.

"I found muddy footprints on the floor that weren't there when we went to bed." she stated. "Do you have any idea where they came from?"

"Uh, no." she lied. "Are you sure they weren't there when you went to bed?"

"It would be pretty hard not to notice them." Kumiko said.

She took a step to the side and showed off muddy footprints leading to Sakura's room. Kumiko folded her arms and tapped a foot on the floor, waiting for an explanation. Waiting for a confession.

_'Of course, something just had to ruin my mood.' _she thought.

"Well, that doesn't prove anything." she said.

Her mother took out a pair of muddy shoes. _Her _muddy shoes!

_'Busted!' _Inner Sakura yelled. _'See ya! Bye bye! It was nice knowing ya... well, maybe not, but, uh, yea. Whatever.'_

"Heh heh, I was framed?"

"Nice try." Kumiko said, not looking like she meant it at all. "Where were you last night? Why did you go out?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a walk." she said.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" she asked. "Oh, right. It's because you've lied to my twice today."

_'Ooh, I think she's trying to make you feel bad!' _Inner Sakura chipped in.

_'Really? I didn't know that!' _Sakura replied.

"What's my punishment?" she asked.

"Two weeks grounding." Kumiko answered. "No malls, no phone. You wake up, go to school, come home and I'll have chores for you to do. Hopefully, nextime, you'll know better than to sneak out at all hours of the night."

"Yea." she replied, sulking.

"Now, come downstairs and have some breakfast."

(Uchiha estate...)

Itachi sat in the kitchen, picking at his food. Frankly, he wasn't very hungry. The events of last night played over and over again like a movie in his head. He couldn't say he regreted it, but he couldn't say that he was willing to do it again.

What is somebody saw them? What is the person that had saw them went to Konoha High? What if the person went to Tsunade? Last night was a perfect example of being impulsive.

There was no doubt that he wanted to repeat last night, but it was unsafe. Now that they both knew how eachother felt, they couldn't just go running around dating and kissing in front of everybody. They'd surely get skewered by police, the school board, concerned parents, etc... In not so many words, it would cause a lot of chaos.

Itachi suddenly felt disgusted by just looking at his food. He pushed it away from him and stood up abruptly, a scowl on his face.

Why did these laws have to be so unfair? Of course, he knew the answer to that. Almost the entire world was unfair! He was just having trouble coping with this law. Who knew that one law could ruin a persons life? Or at least bend it out of shape.

Itachi walked out of the kitchen, in a newly acquired bad mood. He walked up the stairs, a very deathly glint in his eyes. He went in front of Sasuke's bedroom door and knocked loudly, very loudly.

"Sasuke, get up!" he yelled. "You're going to be late for school!"

He heard a groan, meaning that he was awake now. "Since when do you care!"

"Since now!"

Sasuke's footsteps could be heard, approaching the door. The door swung opened, showing off a very cranky looking Sasuke. He was wearing fuzzy, plaid pyjama pants and no shirt.

Itachi folded his arms in front of his chest. He didn't care that Sasuke had murder in his eyes. If he had to be in a bad mood, he might as well bring his idiot little brother that hurt _his _Sakura down with him. That and his father expected him to be a decent guardian while the parents were away... Yea, right, like he was going to be the guardian of this fool. He could, obviously, take care of himself.

"Get dressed; you're leaving early."

"Why?" asked Sasuke. "We usually leave seperately."

"Well, today's different." Itachi replied. "Now, hurry up."

Sasuke slammed the door in Itachi's face, glaring at nothing in particular. He began to change, going as slow as possible.

He heard Itachi's foot tapping the floor. He was either annoyed, anxious or in a VERY big hurry. He put his money on all three of them. Though he couldn't really blame his elder brother. He'd be quite the same if he'd been caught making out in the middle of the street.

Yes, he'd been the one to see them. To tell the truth, he couldn't be happier. This was a nice chance to actually see his big, strong, almost invincible brother squirm. About a girl, no less.

The fact of the matter is that he'd made a call. Well, he made _the _call. He knew it wasn't only Itachi's happiness on the line, but he didn't care. In the time of one night, he'd come up with a plan to make both of their lives a living hell. That plan would, also, commence in only a few short hours.

_'Well, big brother... I hope you and Sakura enjoy the time you have right now.' _he thought. _'Because you and her will never be together.'_

In the shadows of his dimly lit room, a man, a devil, by the name of Uchiha Sasuke smirked at the thought of both of his enemies crying over the fact that he would have the little Cherry Blossom.

(Konoha High, a few hours later...)

So, Itachi and Sakura were both in bad moods. All thanks to going out last night. Even though they both had a great time, they both hated themselves for making such a foolish mistake. Sakura was grounded and Itachi, if he was unlucky, could get fired... Sakura could get expelled.

The gravity of the situation hit both of them like a tonne of bricks. So, in class, when their eyes would lock, they'd break the contact as soon as possible. They couldn't stand to look at eachother, the guilt was too large for them to even look at each other.

Sakura bit her lower lip and went back to her work. This wasn't like she'd expected. When she'd dreamt of them dating, they were so much happier and they didn't feel any guilt. Why was it so different?

(Next class...)

"Will Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi please report to the office immediately." Tsunade's voice spoke through the P.A. system. She didn't speak in her usual tone, though. She seemed more annoyed than usual.

Sakura stood quickly and quietly. She left her class and walked to the office, wondering what was going on.She walked into the office and saw Itachi. He looked pale. Paler than usual.

"Sit down, Sakura." Tsunade commanded.

When she sat down, she asked, "what's going on?"

Tsunade said, "last night, somebody left a message on the schools voicemail machine. The person said that he'd seen you two together. Have you had any sexual contact with Uchiha-san since he became your sensei?"

She looked over at Itachi, speechless. His eyes were shut tight and he was facing the floor. She felt tears build up in her eyes. "Who said that?"

"That's of no importance." Tsunade replied. "Please answer the question."

"We've had no sexual contact." she said, a tear falling down her cheek.

Itachi heard the tears in her voice. He looked over at her, pain in his eyes. She'd done good. She didn't lie... really. A kiss wasn't sexual, was it?

"Well, since we have no proof of you two having any type of contact outside of school, you are free to go." Tsunade told them. "But...! If we get another call like the one we got last night, you should know the consequences."

"Yes." the two replied together.

"Dismissed..." she waved a dismissive hand at them and returned to her paperwork.

The two stood and left the office, not looking at eachother. When they got out, they stole a look at eachother. Then, they went their seperate ways. Itachi, back to his class. Sakura, to the bathroom to cry her heart out.

A/N: Aww, so sad! Well, please read and review! Love yall!


	8. A not so innocent lie

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Naruto, but I own this story and you all like this story, so I'm content.

Ch. 8

A/N: So... last chapter was a bit... weird. I think I'll make make it a bit less... weird. (No promises, though.) But first, it's fan appreciation! Thankies to shadow miko, Akane Kitsune, Fire Halo and Riiceballe (I'm really likin' the internet cookies, too!). Okay, so why don't we get this show on the road! cracks knuckles (:shudder: i hate the sound of joints cracking)

(Lunch time, Konoha High...)

Sakura sat with her best friends, Hinata and Ino. She only half-listened to Ino's incessant chatter while she stared at her sandwich. She felt like Hinata. Hinata always looked down when she talked and blushed when they replied... Or was that only when she spoke to her lifetime crush, Naruto? Well, either way, she was shy and quiet... VERY self-concious, also. Hinata and Sakura were friends since they were about twelve.

Ino, well, Ino liked to talk. She was a natural born leader, or so she thought. The only reason why she was a leader was because she threw a fit everytime she didn't get her way. Anyway, her and Sakura were friends since they were about seven. They weren't the best of friends, they mostly fought, but friends none the less.

"So, anyway, I told Shika-kun that- Sakura... you okay?" asked Ino.

"I'm fine." she mumbled. "Just tired."

Hinata asked, "does it have anything to do with you being called down to the office with Itachi-sensei?"

"No, I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep last night."

Sakura was sure that Ino and Hinata suspected something. She'd kept her head down to hide her swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. She'd skipped the rest of the second block and the block before lunch and stayed in the stall of the bathroom.

Then it hit her. Today she had a double block of a subject. God was, obviously, against her today. She had social after lunch.

Just thinking of this caused tears to well up in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you're crying." Hinata commented. "What's going on?"

Sakura relayed all the details of her crush on Itachi and all the events of the night before. Finally, she finished with the news Tsunade had given her. All the while, she cried her heart out. She was officially out of dignity.

For once, Ino was speechless. Her jaw was slack and she looked sympathetic. Hinata held one of Sakura's hands and tried to think of something to say to calm down the crying girl.

"Haruno-san..." that all too familiar voice called, sounding uncertain. "Can we talk?"

Sakura turned and saw Itachi. He looked pretty bad, too. She nodded and excused herself from the table to walk with Itachi.

She nodded and excused herself from the table. The two walked through the halls in silence. Eventually, they got to his classroom and they stepped inside to talk in private.

"Sakura, I care for you. You should know that." Itachi said. "It's only life being cruel that I'm your sensei. It's illegal. I don't want you to get into any sort of trouble."

Sakura asked, "is this your way of letting me down gently? Because it doesn't seem gentle."

"I'm not going for the gentle approach." Itachi replied. "I'm straight forward; I choose not to beat around the bush. I say what I think... Not because I'm trying to be cruel, I'm only looking out for what's mine."

"I'm yours?" she asked.

"I wish." he answered. "As I was saying, you and I cannot be. At least... for the time being."

Sakura's eyes overflowed with tears. She already knew the truth, but why did it hurt so much to hear him say it out loud? She could actually feel her heart break into a million minute pieces.

Itachi crouched before her, taking her hands in his own. He squeezed her hands and tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." he apologized.

"No, don't be sorry. You're only telling me the truth." she replied, her voice overflowing with emotion.

Itachi carressed her cheek and ran him thumb back and forth, trying to help her stop crying. He gave her one simple, innocent peck on the cheek. He looked into her eyes, trying to show her how much this hurt him, as well.

"I just thought of something..." Sakura told him, her tears beginning to subside.

"Hn?" he asked, "what's that?"

"When I get out of school, like, High School, I mean, you won't be my sensei." she stated. "It shouldn't be illegal if we date then, right?"

"That's a good point." he said. "That is quite possible. My father is a lawyer, he knows a lot about the law (A/N: That's why the word "law" is in lawyer ; D). I'll ask him a few questions."

Sakura nodded, a smile creeping up her cheeks.

"No more crying?" asked Itachi. "I hate to see you cry over something like this."

Sakura sniffled and nodded. "No more crying."

"Brother, " Sasuke called, stepping inside.

Itachi let his hand fall to his side and Sakura wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Why is Sakura crying?"

_'Okay, I swear I just heard him say my name... He usually only calls me Haruno.' _Sakura thought.

"We were just talking about... some things." Itachi answered. "What did you need?"

Sasuke told them, "I was, actually, going to ask you if you've seen Sakura. You guys are busy, so I'll leave you be."

Sakura stood. "No, it's okay, we were just finishing up."

Sasuke smirked, he knew she'd say that. Sometimes, it actually paid off to be smart. (A/N: Ya rite! im not smrt and luke at how good i am at speling!!! Lol)

He opened the door more and allowed her out first. She smiled slightly at him and accepted the gallant offer. He followed right behind her and shut the door behind them.

_'Here goes...' _he thought.

"Sakura... I just wanted to apologize about everything." he apologized. "About hitting you, about being rude. I'm really sorry."

Sakura's smile widened. "I appreciate you saying that. Don't worry, you're forgiven."

"So, you and my brother seem quite chummy." he changed the subject.

Sakura's smile faulted ever so slightly. "He's a decent man."

"So... do you like him? I mean, romantically."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Well, word travels fast."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confusion written on her petite face.

Sasuke mentally smirked. This was too easy. "That you and Itachi had a great time last night. Itachi was talking about it all morning."

Sakura gasped. "He said that?"

Sasuke replied, "I thought you knew that. Oops, well, you would've found out sooner or later, anyway. I'm sure he didn't mean anything rude or hurtful."

Sakura felt her eyes tear up again. She looked at Sasuke, biting her lower lip. "My reputation here is ruined."

Sasuke opened his arms to her, offering some sort of comfort. Sakura accepted the kind offer and hugged him, crying on his shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, smirking devillishly.

A/N: Aww, poor Sakura! NOT!!! Now Itachi-kun is all mine!!!! Stephie: taps foot on floor Itachilova101: Uh, heh heh heh? Okay fine, we'll just have to see if I'm in a good mood or not.


	9. Sasuke's plan of action

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be in it and Itachi-kun would be madly in love with me! 3

Ch. 9

A/N: Yay! Chapter nove! (I'm taking Italian in school lol) Nove means nine! Or does it mean 157648329675.666? ANYWAY!!! Twist! No, I'm not telling you to twist... though that would be funny! Anyway, thankies to Fire Halo for the constructive criticism and to mangalvr-1 for the sweet review!

Also, I've got a bit of info on some things in the story that may not make too much sense to all you viewers! First...! he reason why Itachi keeps calling Sakura Haruno-san, then he'll call her Sakura is because when he's with others, he has to be more formal so they won't suspect more than they already have! Second...! At this point of time, Sasuke is the bad guy... Though, later on, there will be one or two more.

Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we play the guessing game and you all review with your guesses of who the new bad guy will be! Pretty please??? Well, on with the chappie! Love yall!

(Haruno residence, the day after...)

Sakura lay in her room, staring up at the ceiling. She was covered by her comforter and another blanket, yet she was cold. She decided not to fight off the tears, they were going to win, anyway.

She heard the phone ring. Kumiko answered it.

"Hello?" she heard her mother say into the reciever. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan isn't feeling well. Can I take a message?"

It was probably Lee asking why she wasn't at their meeting place after school. He was probably worried sick... Perhaps he heard about the night before? Would he understand? She hoped so.

When she was told about Itachi spreading rumours about them, she'd gone home. Sasuke was kind enough to walk her to the office and gave her a ride home on his motorcycle.

"Alright." Kumiko's voice finally replied. "I will tell her. Bye bye."

She heard soft footsteps heading up the stairs, then a knock on her door. She said for them to come in and snuggled into the warmth of her bed more. She still couldn't get warm.

"Darling, a young man just called for you." she told Sakura.

"Lee-san?"

"No, it wasn't Lee-san this time. He called earlier, though, while you were asleep." Kuniko answered. "It was a young man named Sasuke. That's odd, though, he seemed worried. I thought that was the name of the boy you were having trouble with?"

"We worked it out." she said. "He gave me a ride home yesterday. I just hope he wasn't late for social class."

Kumiko smiled. "It seems that he likes you. Will you two be dating?"

"I doubt it." she answered.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? You've barely said a word since you came home last night. Did something happen? You know, you can tell me."

Sakura hesitated before saying, "everything's fine mom. I'm just not feeling too well."

Kumiko nodded and left, leaving nothing but a worried glance and an uncomfortable silence.

Sakura turned onto her side and curled into the fetal position. She silently cried herself to sleep.

(Haruno residence, next day...)

Sakura called Lee early in the morning and told him not to bother coming to pick her up. She failed to mention that she wanted to be alone. Then, she did the same for Naruto.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" asked her father. "You don't look any better."

"I'm fine, daddy." she replied, donning a fake smile. "I need to go to school, I don't want to get too far behnd in my classes."

Her father didn't look too convinced, but he didn't say anything else.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Kumiko asked.

"I'm not hungry, I'll just buy a lunch later."

Sakura walked out of the house and shut the door behind her.

(Konoha High, not long after...)

Sakura stood at her locker, getting her books for her morning classes.

She heard the whispers. How people would accidentally say her name too loud. She heard her name and Itachi's in the same conversations. People were talking about her... probably about their "good time" together.

"Hey, Sakura!" she heard somebody call her name.

She turned and saw Sasuke walking over to her. He crouched by her side and smiled wider.

Sakura was confused at first, but she, eventually, smiled back. "Hi, Sasuke."

"So, you decided to come today?" he asked, arching a brow. "You've got guts, kid." (A/N: I know Sasuke-kun is younger than Sakura, but who cares, right?)

Sakura asked, "everybody is talking about me and Itachi-sensei, aren't they?"

"They're just being arrogant, don't put much thought into it." he told her. "I know a way to get your mind off of all this."

Sakura looked at him quizzically.

"Well, I know it's very soon after everything that's been going on, but I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me sometime."

"You mean, like, on a date?" she asked, almost looking startled that he'd say such a thing.

"Well, if you don't want to, I'll understand. I just thought you'd want to." Sasuke replied.

Sakura smiled. "I'd like that."

Sasuke smirked. "Good. Great. How's friday at about six-thirty?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

Sasuke lightly caressed her cheek, then walked off to go to his class, probably.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She had something to get her mind off of Itachi and she didn't have to break Sasuke's heart. (A/N: Not like he has one in this...) It was like stricking two birds with one stone.

She zipped up her bag and walked off to her class with newly found confidence.

(Social class, same day...)

"Alright, I've decided to make a new seating plan." Itachi stated. "Sasuke, move to the other side of the class."

"Uh, I'd rather stay where I am." Sasuke replied, not looking up from what he was writing.

"Not with how you and Haruno-san have been acting toward eachother." Itachi told him. "Move. Now."

Sakura raised her hand. "I'd rather him stay, as well."

Sasuke smirked, unkown to Sakura. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, making his smirk only widen.

"Fine, but as long as you both behave." he said.

He carried on with the seating plan.

Sasuke continued writing, trying to supress a smirk. What was he writing? His plan of attack for ruining his elder brother's love life.

Step one: Tell Tsunade about their making out. Step two: Spread rumour. Step three: Make Haruno suspicious of Itachi. Step four: Ask Haruno out. Step five: Win Haruno's trust.

He'd wanted to make a step six, just to be careful, but he would have to decide on the plan of action if all else failed at a later date.

He folded up the paper and stuck it in his bag. He went to write notes from the day's lesson.

After the class, Itachi told Sasuke that he wanted to speak to him.

Sasuke stayed where he was and winked at Sakura, causing a giggle from her.

When everybody was gone except for the two, Itachi sat on the top of Sakura's desk, the one in front of Sasuke's. He eyed Sasuke for a few moments, hating that obnoxious smirk more and more with every second that ticked by.

"What is it that you want, Brother?" asked Sasuke.

"What's going on between you and Haruno-san?"

Sasuke's smirk only seemed to become more venomous. "Why is that any of your concern? It's not like you are her guardian angel, or anything."

Itachi's glare intensified. "Because you and her have done nothing but fought since the beginning of the school year. Yet, now, you two are all happy and friends and... fluffy."

"Fluffy?" asked Sasuke, stifling a laugh.

"So...?" Itachi persited. "Tell me what caused ths change of heart."

"Sakura and I will be going out on friday." Sasuke told him. "It seems that it won't be too bad, it looks like she's got a nice ass. She could be a nice little trick on the side..."

Itachi's face turned beat red. He had Sasuke in the air in a matter of seconds. He threw him to the ground, and clenched his fists.

"If you ever speak like that about Sakura, you will be six feet beneath the ground!"

Sasuke smirked and wiped some bangs from his face. This was working perfectly in his favor.

A/N: Okay, so that's ch. 9! Please leave a review! Love yall!


	10. First date

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: Hmmm, the only thing that I own is myself... Wait, I sold myself to the devil, so I don't even own that! TT.TT

Thank you to the ever present shadow miko and to a new reviewer by the name of libitzer101! ; D all are truly awesome!!!

Ch. 10

A/N: Chapter ten! Okay, so this has Sasuke's and Sakura's date... Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree... better not be K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! Oh, and I am so sorry for taking so long! I just couldn't think of a good way to make this chapter! Oh, and nobody has came up with the right bad guy... Manga-lvr1 knows, but that's only because I told her... she cheated! I can't deny my Stephie!

Anyway, thankies to the ever present shadow miko for the sweet review and to Fire Halo for the constructive criticism. Also, I would like to thank a new reviewer by the name of libitzer101! Thank you all of you! Well, on with the chap!

(Haruno residence, friday...)

Sakura sat in her room in front of a mirror, applying some eye shadow. She was getting ready for her date with Sasuke.

She felt sort of bitter-sweet. Bitter because she knew that she was only with Sasuke on the rebound, but sweet because she could prove that Itachi and her weren't dating.

If any further accusations came forth, Sasuke would back her up... wouldn't he? He wouldn't just leave her to fend for herself in an ocean of lies, would he? If he really did like her, he wouldn't do that to her.

She heard a knock on the door and asked, "who is it?"

"Room service!" called Sasuke's voice.

Sakura giggled and opened the door. Before she could see his face, a bouquet of yellow carnations were shoved into her face. The sweet scent of the flooded her nose and she smiled.

He bought her flowers?

She took the flowers and patted them softly with a tender hand.

"I was told that girls like that sort of crap."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, her eyes shining. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled back at her. "Sasuke-kun, huh? I think I can get used to that."

Sakura giggled and went back to her make up. She picked up her applicator and began to finish up.

Sasuke stood beside her and watched her work. All the while, he worked out the next stages of his plan in his mind.

"Oh, and Itachi wanted me to tell you he says hi." he stated.

Sakura stiffened and looked at Sasuke, her brow furrowing.

Then she saw it. The purple-blue bruise on his head that looked like it hurt.

Sakura stood and fingered the bruise. "What happened?"

"Oh, Itachi and I got into a bit of a scuffle the other day." Sasuke answered with a sheepish chuckle. "He really knows how to drop a guy on his head, I'll give him that much."

Sakura winced at the thought. "May I ask what you two were fighting over?"

"You." he told her simply. "He thinks I may do something to hurt you... He doesn't trust me very much. Anyway, I didn't come here for us to talk about useless crap like this. I came here because you and I have a date."

Sakura's smile returned and she sat back down to apply her lip gloss. (A/N: I really like lip gloss... I have this lip gloss that has a blueberry flavour and on my fifteenth birthday party me, Stephie (manga-lvr1), Shawn and Khris were all really hyper and i was able to put it on the boys and then they started eating it o.O)

Sasuke continued to watch, a smirk covering his perfect face. (A/N; He is perfect, no? Well, maybe not because my heart belongs to two people: Itachi-kun and Khris (Shh, he doesn't know that!!!T.T) (Unrequited love sucks ass...))

Once Sakura was finished, she stood and took Sasuke's hand. The two of them left the house together and Sasuke mounted his motorcycle.

Sakura only stood beside it, biting her lower lip. Did he really expect her to get on that thing? Well, obviously he did, but not without a helmet or something.

Sasuke donned a pair of shades and, with the leather jacket he was wearing, he looked so... striking.

She couldn't help but blush.

Sasuke smirked at her and got off the bike. He took the helmet from the handle bars and put it on and fastened the straps. He took out another helmet from the leather sadle bags and handed it to her, as if he'd read her thoughts.

Sakura smiled appreciatively and put it on. She fumbled with the straps, trying to get them to cooperate with her.

Sasuke took the straps from her hands and fastened them for her. He remounted the bike and patted the spot behind him for her to get on.

Sakura got on and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Bad idea." Sasuke commented.

"What is?" she asked, her brow furrowing. "Did I do something wrong?"

"If you put your hands on my shoulders, it'll be harder for me to move my arms. You'll want to put your arms around my waist... and hold on tight."

Sakura did as told and wrapped her arms around his thin waist. She held on tight enough that they were quite close, but not close enough for her chest to be touching his back.

"You'll want to scooch up a bit more. We don't want you falling off." Sasuke instructed. "Wrap your arms around my waist as tight as you can."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She heard a low chuckle. "Trust me, you won't."

She scooched up more until there seemed that there was no room for air between them and wrapped her arms around him as tight as possible. She blushed at how close they were.

_'I wonder what Itachi would think if he saw us like this... I wonder what he would think if he was in Sasuke-kuns place...' _Sakura thought, a feeling of regret rushing through her.

She missed Itachi. She wished with all her heart that Sasuke would somehow disappear and Itachi would materialize and look at her with those stunning eyes and that gorgeous smirk and call her Sakura... God, she loved how her name just rolled off his tongue, sounding so smooth... How he looked at her as if she were the world... How he cared for her with all his heart...

Sasuke's voice pulled her from her revreie, "hang on tight!"

He started the engine and let it idle for a few moments. He took his foot off the ground and backed out slowly. When he was on the road, he took off quickly, causing a surprised squeal from her.

"What's up? I've given you a ride on my bike before!" he hollered over his shoulder.

"You didn't go this fast before!" she yelled back.

She felt his stomach clench and unclench as if he were laughing. She couldn't hear him, though. That was probably due to how loud the bike was. When he stopped laughing, he looked hehind himself and winked at her.

Sakura faked a cringe. "You're intentionally trying to scare me, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." he answered (sort of).

Once they came to a red light, Sakura asked, "so, where are we going?"

"Ichiraku's." he answered.

Sakura was speechless. Ichiraku's was a very posh, very formal restaurant. Only the wealthiest were able to get inside. Needless to say, she'd never been inside. Her parents couldn't afford to park in their parking lot, let alone eat the crumbs off the floor.

The light turned green and Sasuke sped off again, making Sakura scream and laugh in pure exhileration. Sasuke chuckled at the response he got from her and sped up some more, making sure he wasn't exceeping the speed limit.

Sakura screamed louder, if possible.

When they stopped in the restaurant's spacious parking lot, Sakura was breathless. She managed to slip off the seat and tried to regain her footing.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed, catching herself before she tumbled to the ground due to dizziness.

Sasuke got off on unclipped his helmet. He watched in amusement as Sakura fumbled with the straps and fought to stay errect and vertical.

Sasuke walked to her side and steadied her with an arm behind her back. He took off the helmet and smirked. Her hair was a mass of static. She looked at him; not a hair out of place. She patted her hair down until it was pretty much normal looking.

They walked into the restaurant and were immediately greeted by a penguin-like man (A/N: Men in tux's look like penguins... o.O), a lot like the servants in Sasuke's house-mansion hybrid. (A/N: Hee hee, I said hybrid... Stephie:Taps foot on floor impatiently: Me:Okay, okay, I'll stop!)

"Hello, Sasuke-danna (A/N: I think that means master... I sure hope so! If it doesn't will somebody please correct me?). Table for one today?" asked the waiter.

"Not this time." answered Sasuke, motioning at Sakura. "I'm with another."

"Pardon my curiosity, but I never thought of you as the type to take out your maids..." the waiter commented.

Sakura's face reddened in embarrassment. She fidgetted a bit and fiddled with the buttons on er blouse.

Sasuke glared at the waiter. "She is not a maid." Sasuke replied harshly. "She is my girlfriend and I will thank you to drop the subject immediately."

The waiter's eyes nearly bulged from his sockets. "My apologies, Sasuke-danna. I meant no ill intention against you and your girlfriend."

Sasuke nodded and turned away from him. He took Sakura's hand in his own and they walked off together to find another waiter to seat them. He looked at Sakura, her face was still flushed.

"If you want to leave, we can." Sasuke offered. "There's plenty other places in this city I want to show you... One of them being a very important surprise for you."

Sakura's brow furrowed. She wondered what the surprise was, but didn't ask. "I am willing to do what you want to do."

Sasuke smiled. "Well, before I show you my surprise, I want to treat you to a good meal. This place offers delicious cuisines from around the world. Including escargot from France, Spaghetti from Italy and this meat held in a bun that American's call 'hot dogs'."

Sakura looked astounded. "They eat dogs?"

"No, that's just a weird and sadistic name for it..." Sasuke answered.

"Well, that makes me curious..." Sakura commented.

"Well, spaghetti is a bit like ramen. It has noodles, but covered in tomato sauce and paresan cheese. It's wondrous." Sasuke explained. "Hot dogs can have either mustard, ketchup, relish, lots of other toppins or a combination of them. Escargot... those are snails. I haven't been daring enough to try those."

Sakura giggled and they came upon a different waiter. He seated them and gave them each a menu. He, also, took teir drink order and left.

Sakura couldn't help but notice how insane the prices were. She bit her lower lip, wondering what she should order without costing him too much.

She felt a warm hand on top of hers and looked up. Sasuke was looking at her and said, "don't pay any mind to the price. Choose whatever you like."

Sakura smiled at him and nodded. She looked down at the menu and chose the cheepest meal, anyway.

A/N: Well, that's that. Chapter 10! Hope you like it! Please review!


	11. The truth comes out

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Disclaimer: Naruto? No, I don't own him, but I do own... What do I own? T.T

Ch. 11

A/N:Gasp: Reviews! Thank you to my sissy, manga-lvr1, to my most frequent reviewer, shadow miko, to a new, but very sweet, Kakashi Kutie and to Vu-Girl. Also, to Psychotic Manifestation for your constructive criticism.

Okay, so bad guy... I guess I can't really keep you all waiting for too much longer. I'm guessing he'll be coming in either this chapter, or the next one! Yay! Oh, and I should probably give you a hint... He's already been introduced, but isn't that big of a character. Well, on with chapter 11!

(Uchiha estate, later the same night...)

Sasuke walked through the door of his house a little after eleven o'clock. He'd just gotten back from his date with Sakura and was looking forward to telling Itachi all about it. It would be fun to watch him squirm.

"Brother, I'm home!" he called.

Itachi came into the room, his hair wet from a shower. He looked tired and stressed.

"God, you look like shit!" commented Sasuke, smirking.

"Whatever." he replied. "How was your _date_?"

"Why must you say it like that?" asked Sasuke, still smirking. "I really don't appreciate how you try to ruin my good moods..."

Itachi tensed. "So, you two had a good time?"

"Well, let's put it this way, we both experimented something new and exciting today."

Itachi's face grew flushed in rage.

"We both tried this thing called a 'hotdog'." he stated. "It really has an unusual flavour to it. It doesn't taste like a dog."

Itachi gritted his teeth, his fists clenching and unclenching. If he didn't get his anger and annoyance in check, he was probably going to kill his brother... He began mentally counting, trying to make his anger subside.

"What's wrong, brother?" asked Sasuke tauntingly. "You seem peeved. Would it have anything to do with stress? Have any students been causing you to get stressed? Particularly, any in my class?"

Itachi didn't answer.

"Well, in any case, I'm sure it isn't Sakura or I." Sasuke persisted.

Itachi turned and stomped out of the room.

He knew Sasuke was just trying to get on his nerves, but he hated that it was working! Why did he have to find his soft spot? Why did he have to find out that Sakura was the girl he cared for? How did he do that, anyway?

Then, it hit him. If he knew that he and Sakura had had their late night makeout session, it must have been Sasuke that told the school! He must be just using Sakura to get at him...

He was not going to let that happen!

He walked back into the room Sasuke was in and took him by the front of the shirt. He slammed him against the wall, causing a dull thud.

"Think you're pretty clever, don't ya!" he yelled at him.

"Let... go of... me." Sasuke commanded, trying to get out of Itachi's hold.

Itachi slammed him against the wall again. "I know what you're doing. Why you're dating Sakura... It's not going to work. You will not use Sakura like that."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't play ignorant!" Itachi yelled back. "I'm going to talk to Sakura and tell her what's going on. You will not hurt Sakura like this!"

Sasuke smirked, panting. "Is that what you think? Well, then, you're sadly mistaken."

"Why is that?" asked Itachi.

"Who will she believe?" he asked rhetorically. "Me, her new boyfriend that would never do such a thing, or the sensei that has lied to her and taken advantage of her?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I've never done any of those things."

"Well, that's not what she's going to think by the end of the month at the latest."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see, dear old brother." he answered, relishing the curious look on Itachi's face. "You will see."

Itachi let his brother go and he left, chuckling in spite of him. He'd gotten under his skin.

(Haruno residence, half an hour later...)

Sakura walked into her room in her pyjama's. She fell onto her bed and sighed. She'd say that the night hadn't gone too bad.

When Sasuke walked her to her door, he'd tried to kiss her, but she turned her head just in time. She told him that she was on a strict no-kissing-on-the-first-date rule. He chuckled and kissed her cheek anyway.

Sakura smiled and they both said their goodbye's. And that was that.

She heard the phone ring downstairs.

"Hello?" Kumiko answered. "Sakura-chan? May I ask who's calling?"

She got up and ran down the stairs. She wondered who would be calling so late at night.

"Sakura-chan, there's a young man on the phone for you." her mother stated.

She took the phone. "Sasuke-kun?"

"No, it's me."

"I-Itachi..." she breathed, her eyes widening.

"Yea." he answered. "We have to talk."

"About what?"

"Meet me in the park. By the fountain." he commanded.

"O-Okay?" she answered, beginning to feel worried. "When?"

"Now." he told her. "Please, this is extremely important."

"Alright." she answered. "See you there."

"Oh, and Sakura... I love you..."

Sakura nearly dropped the phone. "I-I don't know what to say."

Then, she heard that he'd hung up the phone. She quickly got her jacket and ran out the door to meet him where he'd told her to.

(At the park, a few minutes later...)

Sakura sat on the edge of the fountain, waiting for Itachi. Waiting for an explanation.

Itachi seemed genuinely concerned about whatever it was he needed to tell her.

She hugged her arms to herself and tried to warm up. It would seem that Winter was coming.

"Sakura..." she heard his beside her.

"Itachi." she replied, turning to face him. "What's going on?"

He sat beside her and carressed her cheek. "I've missed you."

"B-But we see eachother in class almost everyday." she said, her brow furrowing.

"That's not what I mean." he told her. "I've wanted to tell you how much I feel for you for a long time now. I have to now, before it's too late."

"Itachi, you're scaring me! Tell me what's going on!"

"Sasuke... he's just using you to get at me." Itachi told her. "It's all a plan of his. He's going to do something to you. I don't know what, though. I think he's going to hurt you to hurt me. You _have_ to dump him as soon as possible."

"What are you saying?" she asked. "He's been so nice to me! I don't understand!"

"Please, just take my word on this." Itachi begged. "If you don't he's going to ruin your life."

Sakura searched in his eyes for any hint that he was lying, but found nothing but pure concern. Concern for her.

"Alright." she whispered. "Okay."

Itachi smiled and hugged her. He kissed her on the top of her head and stroked her hair.

Sakura smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist. She cried happily on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you, too."

What they didn't know was that a certain black haired, white eyed male was sitting on the other side of the fountain, listening in on their cnversation. He opened his cell phone and sneaked away, calling the younger Uchiha.

"Uchiha, I know what you're doing... I want to help."

A/N: So... the new bad guy is in! Yay! I'm saying that this story should be done in about five chapters. Maybe more. Never know! I don't even know lol.


	12. Love square

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own myself... Wait, then who owns me: Stephie pops out of nowhere: Me. I adopted you. : Drags Itachilova away: Itachilova: Help me! T.T

Ch. 12

A/N: Dude! Two chapters in one day! Well, this chapter is mostly about Sasuke and Neji planning and carrying out their plan. Oh, and some other crap...

Thank you to manga-lvr1, Kakashi's kutie and to shadow miko for the great reviews! Fifty-one reviews yall!

(Hyuuga estate, the day after...)

"So, why exactly do you want to help me?" asked Sasuke, folding his arms over his chest.

"Because we both don't like Itachi. We both want Sakura. We'd make a good team."

"I don't want Sakura." Sasuke corrected.

"Lying to yourself won't accomplish anything." Neji replied, smirking.

Sasuke glared holes through Neji's forehead. "You don't know what you're talking about. All I want is to break the two up and that's it. I don't want Sakura."

"Well, then, that's even better for me." Neji replied. "When the two of you are done, I end up with the babe."

"Ew..." was all Sasuke said.

Neji chuckled.

"Anyway, we're going to get this plan done as soon as possible." Sasuke changed the subject. "Since Itachi and Sakura talked yesterday, I'm guessing it's going to take Sakura about a week to get up the courage to dump me. We're going to get this done before then."

"Uh, what is our plan exactly?" asked Neji.

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk. "This."

He took a picture out of his wallet and showed it to Neji. It nearly caused his eyes to pop out of his head.

"You got copies of this?" he asked. "Where did you get this, anyway?"

"It's called photoshop." Sasuke explained. "I took a picture of a girl from a certain mature magazine and took a picture of Sakura. I put her face over the woman's and presto! Sakura's a model!"

Neji chuckled. "What are we going to do with it?"

Sasuke explained his plan to Neji, not leaving out the smallest detail.

(Haruno residence, same time...)

Sakura paced her room, wondering what she was going to do. She wasn't sure if she wanted to dump Sasuke. What if Itachi was mistaken? What if Sasuke wasn't really doing all the things he'd said he was? Still, what if he was?

_'Well, I've gotta do something!' _thought Sakura. _'It's him or Itachi! I've got to decide!'_

This was way too complicated.

"Sakura-chan?" called Kumiko from behind her bedroom door. "Can we talk?"

Sakura sat on her bed. "Sure, come in."

She walked into the room and sat beside her daughter. "I got a call from Tsunade-san last night."

Sakura tensed. "Oh?"

"She said that she'd been told that the night you had snuck out, you went to meet a sensei of yours."

Sakura was shaking now. What was she going to do? Her mother knew that she loved her sensei! This was definitely not going to end pretty.

"Sakura-chan... you do understand that it's illegal for you and a sensei to have a relationship, don't you?"

Sakura clenched her fists. "Yea, I do."

"Then, why are you sneaking out with an adult at all hours of the night?" she asked. "I thought you were dating that Sasuke-boy?"

Sakura answered, "I am."

"So, you're with a sensei and cheating on your boyfriend?" Kumiko asked. "What's gotten into you? This isn't right!"

"I was going to dump Sasuke."

"No, you aren't." Kumiko corrected. "You are going to end this tryst you have with this man right now!"

"No way!" Sakura yelled, standing up.

"Calm down." Kumiko commanded, standing as well.

"No!" she yelled. "I love Itachi and he loves me! I'm not going to end this because people disagree!"

"You're fifteen years old!" Kumiko argued. "You don't understand what love is!"

"Yes, I do!" Sakura screamed. "Just because I'm not an adult doesn't mean I can't feel emotions like love!"

"I'm just trying to protect you." her mother said, lowering her voice. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Silence. Sakura looked like she was going to explode.

"Oh, so that's what this is about." she whispered. "You can just see the headlines now, can't you? 'Teenage girl gets raped by sensei/lover'."

"Those things do happen, hunnie."

"Don't 'hunnie' me!" Sakura commanded. "Itachi would never hurt me. I know it."

Kumiko told her, "he's got you brainwashed, wrapped around his little finger. You'll believe anything he says."

"I believe what he says because I trust him."

"Well, you shouldn't." Kumiko replied. "I'm going to have you pulled from Konoha high and put into another school that won't have him. If I have to, I'll have a restraining order made up."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can, and I will."

"Fine, all the better." she said. "Then, we can be together legally."

Kumiko tensed.

Sakura smirked. "Nothing is going to keep the two of us apart. If we move, I'll run away. You want to have that on your concience?"

Kumiko sighed. "Something will be done before you're in so deep that you can't get yourself out."

"Good luck with that." Sakura told her, leaving her room.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"Out."

Sakura left the house and ran in the one direction she knew she'd feel safe and happy. She ran in the direction of the Uchiha estate. Itachi would understand and would let her stay. She knew it.

(Uchiha estate, not long after...)

Itachi sat in his living room, reading a book when he heard a knock at his door.

He got up and went into the front foyer to answer the door. He wasn't too surprised to see Sakura there. He was surprised, though, to see that she was crying. He felt a tug at his heart at how sad she looked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She hugged him and cried in his shoulder. Itachi picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house, closing the door with an easy kick from his foot. He brought her into the living room and sat her on a couch.

"What's going on?" he asked, feeling concern taking over his whole body.

Sakura conveyed all the details of her's and her mother's conversation.

Itachi stayed silent, crouching in front of her and holding her hands in his own. When she was finished, he kissed her cheek.

"I would never hurt you." he told her. "Never. Your mother is wrong."

Sakura smiled. "I know. I trust you."

"And I trust you."

Sakura tighted her hold on his hands, as did Itachi.

"So, you ran from home?" asked Itachi.

She nodded.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here until things cool down. We can tell Sasuke that you came here looking for him."

Sakura nodded and whispered a thank you.

"No." Itachi replied. "No 'thank you's."

Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I... um, have to go out tomorrow, though." he said. "So, I don't know what we're going to do about that."

"Oh, I'll be gone by then."

"Well, that sucks, I was looking forward to some time with you."

"I can leave when you leave, if that's what you want."

"Sounds good."

Sakura hugged him and kissed his cheek. Itachi hugged her back.

They heard the door open and they immediately pulled apart.

"Hey." greeted Sasuke.

The two stayed silent. Itachi quickly sat on the couch.

Sasuke entered the room and was surprised to see Sakura, but quickly put his surprise into check.

"Hey, Sakura." he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for you." she said. "Itachi was kind enough to let me stay and wait for you."

Itachi glared at him, Sasuke smirked. "Well, wasn't that nice of him?"

He said nothing. He continued to glare holes into his younger brother's chest. He wanted to reach out and break his scrawny neck, but resisted the urge. It wouldn't look good to his parents when they got home from their business trip if Sasuke somehow "disappeared".

Sakura stood, feeling the tenseness in the atmosphere. "Well, Sasuke-kun, why don't we go somewhere and talk?"

Sasuke agreed. The couple left without another word.

(Konoha High, a couple hours later...)

That damn Uchiha-kid was lucky that the Hyuga's had a lot of money and power. If they didn't, Neji wouldn't have been able to get into the school on a saturday to finish up this plan of his.

He did what Sasuke had instructed him to do; stick the copies of the picture on any flat surface.

The only thing different with the pictures was the signature on it. 'To: Itachi. From: Haruno Sakura 3)

Once he finished, he snuck out of the school and went home feeling quite proud of all he accomplished in twenty-four hours. Most people would say that's sadistic, but he'd say that he was just doing the right thing because Sakura and Itachi did not make a good match.

By monday morning, Itachi's life would be ruined and Sakura would be his.

(Uchiha estate, sunday morning...)

Sasuke lay in his room, thinking. Neji's words just wouldn't leave him alone.

"We both want Sakura". He didn't want her, did he? He couldn't want her. He wouldn't.

How could this have happened? He couldn't care for the girl he was using to hurt his brother. It would ruin everything.

_'Damn women.' _he thought.

Then, he got an idea. Once Itachi and her were broken apart, Sakura would be his! This was becoming better and better! Itachi would be dead inside and Sakura would be his for the taking. Life was getting good!

A/N: Ooh, things are getting good, aren't they? Please leave a review saying what you think!


	13. Last kiss

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own myself... Stephie owns me! 3

Ch. 13

A/N: Oh, my God! Three chapters in one day! I officially have no life! Woot! Fifty-five reviews! Thank you to shadow miko (Oh, and, yes, Sasuke is now gonna have feelings for Sakura, but it will remain mostly Itachi X Sakura), to manga-lvr1 (No, you cannot make Sasuke 'disappear'! If you do, there won't be a plot line, lol.) and to Kakashi's kutie (Thanks for the honorific, by the way! It's so cute! 3) Oh, and to do what I have in mind, it's going to take more than just a few chaps, so, yea... On with the story!

(Sunday afternoon, Uchiha compound...)

"Well, I've got to go." Itachi said.

"Me, too." Sakura added.

"I'll drop you off at home, then." Sasuke told her, grabbing his jacket.

"That won't be necessry." Itachi replied. "Her house is on the way, so I can drop her off."

Sasuke hated the fact that the two would be in the same car together, but let it go. He knew that it wouldn't be long until they were really dating and he could rub it in Itachi's face that he was the better man.

Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek and her and Itachi left together.

In te car, Itachi asked, "so, when are you going to dump him?"

"I-I don't know..." she answered.

"Well, the longer you wait, the easier it's going to be for him to try to hurt you."

"I know." she replied. "I'm just scared to hurt him."

"You aren't going to hurt him." Itachi corrected. "He doesn't like you. He's using you. So, you won't be hurting him and it'll stop him from hurting you."

Sakura looked down at her hands in her lap. She saw Itachi's hand overlap hers and she sighed.

"I'm just looking out for you." he told her. "I really do not want him to hurt you. I want us to end up together and happy. The last thing I want is to see you with him and unhappy."

"I know, but... What if you're mistaken?" she asked.

"I'm not." Itachi assured her. "He told me. He said he was going to do something, I just don't know what."

"But would he really go to such lengths to hurt you?"

"Yes." Itachi answered, starting the car.

The drove off without another word.

(Monday morning, Konoha high...)

Sakura was late. Lee hadn't shown up for some reason and she ended up leaving on her own.

She ran toward the school as fast as she could, panting. She had five minutes before the late bell would ring.

_'Come on!' _she urged herself. _'Let's go!' _

(Four minutes later...)

When she walked into the school, she saw almost everybody turn and look at her. She felt self-concious about everybody gawking at her.

One bold male whistled at her. Another asked if she had any more copies of "the picture". What picture?

She saw Sasuke and gave him a questioning look. He approached her and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. He took her away from the crowd and up the stairs to where her locker was.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why were those people staring at me like that?"

"They just think you're pretty." he told her.

"Well, that's never happened before." she stated.

Sasuke and her stopped at her locker. Sakura's face almost looked like a tomato from blushing so much. She finally got to see the product of all the work Sasuke had done. The picture had been taped to her locker.

"S-Sasuke-kun... who did this?" she asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper. "To: Itachi. From: Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh my." Sasuke said to himself.

He quickly tore it down and crumpled it up. He threw it in the trash, but found hundreds of more copies.

"W-Who...?"

"I-I don't know!" Sasuke said.

Itachi came into the hallways and saw them. He approached them with the intent to murder Sasuke. He slammed him against the locker, and yelled, "what the hell! I thought you'd do something, but this is just cruel!"

"What...?" Sakura asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Itachi.

Itachi drew back a fist to punch his lights out, but was stopped by Sakura.

"Stop it, Itachi-sensei!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Let's just go somewhere and the three of us will talk."

Itachi said, "you're lucky Sakura's too nice to let me give you what you deserve."

"How do we know that you didn't do this?" asked Sasuke. "Your name is on the picture."

Itachi grumbled, "you little son of a-"

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. "Both of you stop right now! Let's go somewhere."

The others agreed. They walked into the teachers lounge and Itachi told the staff in their that he was allowing them in their. They sat at a table and began to talk out the situation.

"Sasuke-kun... Where were you on saturday?" she asked. "When I got to your house, you weren't there."

"I was with Neji. You can even ask him." Sasuke answered.

"And sunday?" she asked.

"At home."

"And Itachi-sensei?" she asked.

"On saturday I was at home."

"And sunday?" asked Sasuke.

"At home." he answered.

"Wait..." Sakura said. "What about when you said that you had to go out somewhere? Where were you going? Who were you with? Why?"

"I was... out." he answered vaguely.

"Yes, but where?" she asked.

"Just out."

Sasuke smirked. "So, I've got an aliby, but you, brother, don't."

Sakura's eyes widened. "I-Itachi-sensei...?"

Itachi looked at her, his eyes full of concern. "Sakura, you have to believe me, I didn't do this."

"It's just like the rumours..." Sasuke commented.

Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Sakura... Please..."

"Sasuke-kun, would you mind giving Itachi-sensei and I a moment to talk?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded and left.

"He's gone, now tell me."

"I can't." he answered.

Sakura looked aroud the room. Nobody else was there. She stood and sat in his lap. She looked into his confused eyes and kissed him passionately.

When they parted, she asked, "did you enjoy that?"

"Yea?"

"Good, because it's the last one you'll ever get." she told him, getting up and leaving.

Itachi put his face in his hands and cried.

A/N: Aww! That's so sad! Well, please leave a review!


	14. Abusive alchoholics and lovesick veggies

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my Itachi-kun... kinda... sorta... maybe T.T

Ch. 14

A/N: Wow, I never thought that this story would get to be so long! I never hoped to imagine that people would like this story so much! I thought it'd suck out loud and people would hate it! I guess I was wrong... Oh! Since I've gotten such nice feedback, I've made a decision! Sequel! I have decided that there is going to be a sequel for this story! So, you can look for it once this is finished, if you want to, of course. It isn't going to be posted until I'm done this story, naturally.

Without any further ado, it's fan appreciation time! Thank you to amiori-and-sherii-fluff, to the always sweet Kakashi's kutie (I'll consider having you 'poof' Sasuke away! -o), G4 Fan Man, shadow miko (you'll find out where Itachi was soon enough), furryhatlover2543 and manga-lvr1! Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?

(Same day, Haruno residence...)

Sakura had called home from school and was sent home.

When her mother asked her why she was crying, she answered by saying, "mom, please, don't say 'I told you so'."

Without another word, Kumiko took her daughter in her arms and hugged her. Sakura cried in her shoulder for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes.

She was glad that her mother didn't ask her what he'd done. She really didn't want to talk about it. It was far too embarrassing. All those people had seen that picture and thought that was what she really looked like.

"H-He promised me he'd never hurt me, yet..." she let her sentence trail off.

"I know, hunnie, but things like this happen." Kumiko replied softly. "But, as they say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. In a few years, you're going to look back on today and smile with you're boyfriend."

"But I don't want to smile about this... I just want to go dig a hole and die in it."

"Oh, darling, you don't mean that." Kumiko corrected. "You're just upset."

"No, I'm depressed."

"Why don't you take a warm shower and lay down?" her mother suggested. "Maybe you'll feel better after some rest?"

"Not likely."

She left and went to have the shower.

(After school, Uchiha estate...)

Itachi lay on his bed, an arm draped over his eyes. His legs were dangling off the bed and his other arm was squeezing a stress ball. He was contemplating whether he should call Sakura and try to explain everything. He didn't know if he should, though.

"Brother, I'm gonna call Sakura, you want to apologize for embarrassing her like you did?" asked Sasuke through the door.

"I did no such thing." Itachi corrected.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sasuke replied. "Well, I'll just tell her that you have too much pride to apologize."

Itachi grumbled to himself, but didn't budge. He began squeezing the stress ball harder and faster. He clenched his other fist. He sat up and threw the ball at the wall and it fell to the floor, forgotten.

He massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Life sucked. No, life didn't suck, love sucked. Life and love sucked. Fine, everything sucked! Damn suckiness of everything...

He heard Sasuke's quiet voive on the phone. He couldn't quite make out what he was saying. He was probably saying crap to make Sakura hate him even more. If that was even possible.

He stood and walked out of the room in need of something to drink. He went to the cabinet holding the bottles of sake and took a few bottles, then got a glass. He sat at a table and poured himself a drink.

(A few hours later, Uchiha estate...)

Itachi was drunk and he knew it. He'd drunk more sake than all the adults at the family reunions that were held every year... combined! He could barely stand up.

"Brother, don't you have to teach tomorrow?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll call in sick..." he replied, slurring his words.

Sasuke could barely hide his smirk. His brother was now becoming an alchoholic! This was turning out to be better than he'd first thought.

"So... what did Sakura have to say?" asked Itachi, trying to stand without getting light-headed.

"Oh, she just said that she doesn't know when she'll be able to forgive you. She won't be going to school tomorrow, she wants to let the rumours die down first."

"Tsunade-san's gonna have a cow."

"She has you to thank for that."

Itachi stumbled toward Sasuke and took his arm in his hand. "I didn't do this! This is your fault and I'll find a way to prove it."

"You're drunk." Sasuke stated. "You should take a shower, you stink."

Itachi let go of Sasuke and turned around. He took one step and stopped. He turned back around and punched Sasuke right in the stomach.

Winded, Sasuke fell to his knees and struggled to breathe.

With that, Itachi left to take a shower.

(Not long after, Haruno residence...)

Sakura heard a soft knock at her door. She said for the person to come in. Hinata entered the room and sat at her bedside.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan." she apologized.

Sakura didn't reply. She just continued to stare up at the roof blankly. She wasn't even crying anymore. She rarely even blinked. She was becoming a vegetable. No, she was becoming a lovesick vegetable. That's even worse.

So, to summarize this cahapter, Itachi is becoming an abusive alchoholic and Sakura's becoming a lovesick vegetable. Life was definitely not cutting them a break... Not at all.

A/N: Depressing... Oh, the next chap is going to be a oneshot side story for this! I thank Stephie (manga-lvr1) for the insperation! Well, please leave a review! Pwease?


	15. Side story!

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Disclaimer: No own... uh, what's his face:Stephie whispers: You don't own Naruto: Right! I don't own Naruto!

Side story!

A/N: As I have promised, the side story! The setting is like a rehearsal for this story and some stuff happens to make it all go wrong! Thank you to Stephie (manga-lvr1) for the idea! This story does have some crude humor and has it's own rating. It's rating _should_ be rated M. Okay? Okay!

Also, thank you to AkatsukiFan, LuckyOtakuChibi and Valinor's twilight for the nice reviews! Now, from the brilliant words of Bugs Bunny, "on with the show, this is it."!

(On the set of WLCCA (FL), one warm saturday...)

"Alright!" called the director named Itachilova101 (Me!). "Let's get chapter fourteen-scene one ready!"

Sakura and Kumiko walked onto the set and Sakura began to put in her eye drops (:Gasp: It's a fake!). Anyway, without any more rude interuptions from the author, they began the scene.

"And... ACTION!" yelled Itachilova101.

The camera's began rolling and the scene began.

"Mom." called Sakura in a tearful voice. "Please don't say 'I told you so'."

What the unsuspecting cast and crew didn't know was that two of the pretty little director's friends had snuck up behind two of the cast-members in a n attempt to make Sakura and Itachi finally be together and have their happily ever after! (No!)

:Ahem: I will thank the rude author not to interupt anymore. (Sorry... T.T) Now, where was I? Oh, yes.

Who were these two friends? Manga-lvr1 and Kakashi's kutie, of course! They both had asked Itachilova101 if they could make two certain actors disappear. Though she would very much like it if they disappeared, she could not allow them to go away or else the story would have no bad guys. So, she had told her two friends that they could not do anything to harm her two main characters.

This is why they were sneaking around. Manga-lvr1 and Kakashi's kutie had formulated a plan to capture both Sasuke and Neji. Being the smart and talented sneak-artists they most definitely were, their plan would be easy to carry out.

"So, Kutie, you will sneak up on Sasuke and I'll get Neji." Steph whispered.

"Right." Kutie replied with a gleaming smile and mischeivious eyes.

With that, the two parted ways and set out to find their targets.

Manga-lvr opted to look in Neji's dressing room. She tip-toed through the hallway holding all the dressing rooms until she got to Neji's. She stood before it, smirking. This would be so much fun, but Itachilova would have a fit when she found that Neji was missing. He was going to be needed in later chapters!

With that on her concsience she... knocked on the door anyway.

Neji answered the door and looked down at manga-lvr with curiosity written on his face. He looked at her inoccent smile and smirked. A girl was willingly knocking on his dressing room door.

"Well, hello, how may I help a lovely young lady like you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just such a big fan and I wanted to meet _the _Hyuga Neji in person." she answered, faking a blush.

"Well, that's me!" Neji replied. "Why don't you step into my dressing room and we can get to know eachother a little bit?"

Manga-lvr looked like that would be a dream come true. She walked into the room with him and looked around. The walls were covered in mirrors and pictures of himself. (Talk about ego...)

"So... you're a fan?" asked Neji.

"Oh, you have no idea." she told him.

"I'm guessing you aren't a fan of Neji X Sakura for this story, then?"

"Nope. I'm a fan of Itachi X Sakura."

"Oh, I see."

"That's why I'm here, actually." Manga-lvr stated, smirking devilshly.

Neji's smirk disappeared and a look of fear came over his face. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the girl before him punching him right in the kisser. That's it.

(The other side of the set, not long after...)

Kutie found her target. He was eating sitting in a chair eating a riceball.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi's kutie!" she greeted.

"Hi?" Sasuke replied, though, it sounded more like a question.

"I was sent here by Itachilova101-sama." she stated. "She said that your scenes are going to be postponed for now."

"Why?"

"I dunno." she answered. "I was just told to tell you."

Sasuke went back to eating his riceball.

"No 'thank you'?"

"Uh, thank you?"

"You're welcome!" she exclaimed. "Oh, and I was also told to bring you to the other set!"

Sasuke asked, "there's another set?"

Kutie smirked. "Apparently. Now, come on!"

Kutie practically drug him out of the building and out into the crowded streets of Tokyo. She kept running and all Sasuke could was run right along side her. They continued to run until they were out in the middle of an open field.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

Kutie took out a large amount of rope and a bandana. She got out a bottle chloroform and poured some into the bandana.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked.

"You'll see." she replied.

She jumped on him and put the bandana over his mouth. Sasuke struggled for a few moments, but eventually fell unconcious. She gagged him with the bandana and tied him up with the rope.

(Back on the set, same time...)

Itachilova was getting impatient. Sasuke had somehow gone AWOL. Everybody was going on a wild goosechase for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Where was he!

_'Wait, where's manga-lvr and Kutie?' _she thought. _'I bet they have something to do with Sasuke-kun going missing.' _

She got out her cell phone and dialed manga-lvr's number.

"Hey, you've reached the bootay hotline!" was how she answered the phone. "If you'd like to smack that ass, press one. If you'd like-"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know." she answered. "I'm not his keeper."

"Well, he's missig and we don't know where he is."

"Have you tried looking in Sakura?"

"That's disgusting!"

"It was just a suggestion. You don't have to bite my head off."

The sound of a groan was heard in the background.

"What was that?" asked Itachilova.

Manga-lvr answered, "uh, my pimp!"

"Oh, okay... wait... you have a pimp?"

"Uh, apparently I do now!" she answered. "Now, I've gotta go before he wakes up! Bye, Itachilova-chan!"

"Uh, bye..."

The two hung up and Itachilova massaged the bridge of her nose. This was not going to end pretty, she could feel it. This probably wasn't even going to end somewhat pg-13!

Suddenly, she heard loud stomping noises and saw Sasuke, tied up and gagged, hopping through the door. He was trying to say something, but the bandana in his mouth prevented him from speaking properly.

(I thought he was unconcious...)

Then, Kutie ran through the door, waving around a bottle of blue lip gloss.

Somebody took out the bandana for Sasuke and undid the ropes.

"She's trying to give me a make over!" he yelled.

"I would've done it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Kutie yelled.

"W-What meddling kids?" asked Itachilova.

"Uh, I dunno, it just seemed like it was the right thing to say."

"Are you wearing blue eye shadow?" asked Itachi, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What of it?"

Then, a Neji with a black eye and a chipped tooth entered the scene. "Wow, that woman really knows the meaning of rough sex..."

"Huh?" asked Itachilova.

"There was no sex." Manga-lvr assured them. "I'm not into raping some actor when I can just rape Bankotsu."

(O.O)

"Aww, man, you two!" exclaimed Itachilova. "Now my two bad guys are either wearing make up, or thinking they got raped."

"Well, you aren't only the director, you're also the author." Kutie commented. "You can use your weird author magic and make it all go away!"

"Oh. Right."

With a snap of her thumb, the make up was off of Sasuke and Neji wasn't in a ball rocking himself back and forth... back and forth... back and forth...

Kutie and manga-lvr looked at eachother and smirked.

"I get Neji this time!" Kutie yelled, carrying him off.

"NOOOOO!!!!" screamed Neji. "I don't want to be a sissy!"

"I get Sasuke!"

"NOOOOO!!!" yelled Sasuke. "I don't want to get raped!"

Itachilova sighed. This was going to be a long day...

A/N: Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Thank you to manga-lvr and Kakashi's kutie for acting in this and to Sasuke-kun and Neji for being their play-toys!


	16. Looking up

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Disclaimer: Wah! Mommy! I don't own Naruto! Wah! Nobody's listening!

Ch. 16

A/N: Yay! I'm so glad yall liked the side story! I know, a lot of it was a bit... disturbing, but that's what makes it funny! Okay, so, thank you to Kakashi's kutie, shadow miko, Alone in a Blizzard and manga-lvr1!!! Might I add, that she DID NOT rape Neji and Sasuke and the men are not mentally scarred from Kutie's cute lil makeover! Now that that's over and done with... On with the show!

(A few weeks later, Haruno residence...)

Good news! Sakura was no longer a vegetable, she was only lovesick. Also, Itachi wasn't an alchoholic, he was just abusive... but that was only directed at Sasuke. So, everybody was lovesick... Besides Sasuke, of course... Wait, where's the good news in this? Oh, right! So, things were somewhat looking up... Somewhat...

Sakura was laying in her room, finishing her homework when she was called down for supper. Being the little smarty-pants she was, she finished the rest of her homework before she left. She went down the stairs, taking her time. She sat at the table and picked at her food.

"How was your day, Sakura-chan?" asked her father.

"Okay." she mumbled, not looking at either of her parents.

The two adults gave eachother a worriful look and then cast their look on their daughter. Where had their content little Sakura gone? They knew the answer to that. Content little Sakura had died along with her heart.

Kumiko asked, "Sakura-chan, why don't you and I have a little talk in the other room?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Sakura sighed and throw down her fork, making it fall and clatter on the floor. She pushed back her chair and stomped into the other room, Kumiko following behind.

"What?" asked Sakura impatiently.

"Darling, it hurts to see you acting like this." Kumiko told her. "I know you cared for him, but this has got to stop. It's been weeks."

"I didn't care for him, mom!" Sakura yelled, getting angry all of a sudden. "I loved him and he betrayed me. I think it's going to take a little more than a couple weeks to get over that!"

"You're turning sixteen in two weeks! You're too young to understand what love is!" (A/N: Don't you hate it when adults tell you you're too young to understand love?)

"No, I'm not!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm not too young! Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Well, you're acting pretty childish right now."

Sakura glared at her mother, then turned around and walked away from her. She left the house and slammed the door behind her.

In her moment of fury, she'd forgotten to bring her jacket. She thought it'd be awkward to go back and grab it, so she just walked along without it. She ignored the pouring rain, thinking it'd hide her tears.

She walked through the park she'd been in weeks before. The one Itachi had asked her to meet him in. It brought along a lot of unwelcomed memories. Memories that only made her cry more.

She sat on a bench and drew in a wavering breath. She let it out in broken sobs. She sat their with her face in her hands and finally let herself do what she'd denied herself for the past weeks. She let out all the tears she'd kept in.

She felt somebody sit beside her. She didn't have to look up and see who it was, she knew who it was by his cologne. It was _him_. The one she'd thought of since the beginning of the school year.

"Hey." came his soft reply.

Sakura stood to leave, but felt his hand hold her wrist. She was trapped. She sat back down, but didn't look at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't actually talked for a while."

Sakura replied, "well, that's what happens when you betray the one's you supposedly 'love': they stop talking to you."

"Well, I didn't betray those I love." Itachi stated. "Sasuke did what he did and I'm going to prove it if it means my life."

Sakura asked, "when are you going to stop lying? You've made a great joke. Everybody's laughing. You've done what you wanted, now own up to it. Just be a man and own up to it!"

Itachi was silent for a few minutes. "You know, you're words cut deep. Deeper than any blade I've ever seen."

"Good, because you deserve it."

More silence. All that could be heard was the pattering of the rain.

Then, Sakura felt something cover her shoulders and back. She looks at a corner and saw Itachi's jacket. Itachi had given her his jacket to sheild her from the rain. Even after how rude she was being?

"I don't want your jacket." she said, taking it off.

"Well, then, what do you want?"

"An explanation." she answered, finally looking him in the face. "Tell me why, after all we could've had, you had to stab me in the back! Why did you make those pictures! Why!"

"Well, I don't have one yet." he told her, still so calm. "But... I do have something I should tell you."

"If it's another lie, I don't want to hear it." she stated. "No more lies."

"It's not a lie and I can prove it. On sunday, after I dropped you off, I was at a business meeting with some former coworkers of mine. Their names are Hidan, Deidara and Kisame."

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because, it was a job my family didn't particularily like me having. If they knew I was having a meeting with them, they'd have a fit. I couldn't have any information somehow getting to Sasuke."

Sakura said, "I wouldn't have said anything."

"I had to be sure."

With that, they finally had the kiss that they both had longed for for so long. Sakura hugged Itachi and cried happily on his shoulder while Itachi stroaked her sopping hair lovingly and held her closely to him.

"I love you, Itachi." she whispered in his ear.

"And I love you." he whispered back, his breath tickling her ear.

They sat like that for what seemed like eternity.

(Later, Uchiha estate...)

Sakura held a cup of tea in her hands, trying to warm her hands. She looked up at Itachi. He was looking at her, nursing his own cup.

"Weren't they here once?" she asked quietly. "The coworkers, I mean."

"Yea, but they've never met my family, so, to Sasuke, they were just friends."

"Oh."

"You've run from home, haven't you?"

"My mother thinks she knows everything I'm going through, but she doesn't. She doesn't have a clue. We got into a fight and I walked off before I went on a killing spree."

Itachi nodded in understanding. He reached over and patted her knee, offering comfort. "You can stay for a while. First, I want you to call your mother and tell her everything's good now."

"Do I have to?"

"You don't have to, but if you want to make things right, you will." he answered, smiling at her.

"Alright."

And that was that. Sakura was happy, Itachi was happy and Sasuke had no clue! Things really were looking up! More up than she'd first expected only a few hours ago!

A/N: Well, this one isn't as blue... Yay! I thought it was getting to be a little too angsty, so I made it a little less... angsty! So, yea. Like it? Hate it? Please tell me... but if you do hate it, please tell me why! I hate it when people say they hate something, but don't say what they hate! Anyway! Gotta go! Love yall:Hugs and Kisses:


	17. Meeting the coworkers

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Disclaimer: No own Naruto... but I own... I own this story! Woohoo! Party! ... Maybe not T.T

Ch. 17

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was just way out of ideas! Anyway, big hugs to my manga-lvr1, the very kute Kakashi's kutie, to Alone in a Blizzard and to Valinor's Twilight because they reviewed! Long live reviews! I'm hyper... Hush up T.T Anyway! On with this chapter!

(Same night, Uchiha estate...)

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Why?" Itachi inquired.

"Just wondering." she answered.

Itachi told her, "he said he was going to be over at Neji's for a while. I told him to get lost because I had some company coming over tonight. Deidara and Kisame will be coming tonight."

"Really? So, I get to meet them?" she asked, excited. "I really wanted to meet them! I, also, want to ask this Deidara person how he got his butt stuck in a vase that day."

Itachi chuckled. "That was an interesting day for him. He was drunk and decided he wanted to make a mural of himself on the wall. Then, he was stumbling around and fell on this small table-thing that had a vase on it. Before he sat on it, it was fresly glued because Sasuke accidentally broke off a piece of it. Therefore, the vase was sticky. He fell on it and the glue stuck to his butt! It was quite funny to watch." (A/N: There's your explanation, Stephie! XD)

Sakura could barely hold in her laughter. She bit her lower lip to try to make the gigles subside, but with every millisecond that passed, the giggles became stronger. In no time, she was holding her sides in laughter.

Itachi watched in amusement while Sakura laughed at the mental image of a man running around with a vase stuck to his butt. It took everything he had not to laugh, himself. He only watched while she laughed... and laughed... and laughed...

When Sakura got a shread of composure, she took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. She took a sip of her tea so that she could keep her composure and not break out in giggles again.

"Better now?"

"I think."

"Good."

Sakura asked, "when are they coming?"

"Oh, they should be here in the next half an hour to an hour." he answered. "So, you and I are going to play host (A/N: Ahem!) ... And hotsess for tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course!"

"Good."

(About an hour later...)

The doorbell rang.

Sakura got up to answer the door, but Itachi took her arm and shook his head. She sat back down and gave him a curious look. He only nodded at a servant and the man opened the door and bowed at the two men in the doorway.

"Sakura, meet Deidara and Kisame." Itachi introduced, standing up. "Itachi, Kisame, my girlfriend, Sakura."

"Nice to meet you."

Neither man answered. They only walked in and shook hands with Itachi.

"Deidara is an artist/dynamite handler. We do destruction of old buildings and he wires the dynamite." Itachi explained.

"My heart is with the art, but my life is with making things go Ka-boom, yea!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Sakura replied. "What about Kisame-san?"

"Well, he does interior work." Itachi told her. "He does things like tears down walls and things like that before they actually blow the building up. He, also, won an award a few years back. It was a sword fighting competition that only seven of hundreds could win, and he was one of the seven. He also fishes."

Kisame said, "fishing is a passion, but I get more money by tearing down a building with a big... stick-like thing."

"I see."

"What does this Sakura do, yea?" asked Deidara.

"I'm a student." she answered. "I go to Konoha High."

"Oh, so we're not the only ones doing shit that's illegal." Kisame stated, smirking.

Deidara was a bit shorter than the others. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He had a rather large bang covering one eye and a high ponytail. He wore the same type of jacket as Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame was tall... Very tall. He was quite pale. So pale that his skin almost had a colour to it. He had spiked hair that was died blue and green, beedy eyes. He had three scars under each eye and had mostly K-9 teeth. (That means he has teeth like a dog... sharp... very sharp...)

Both men were very... unique looking, to say the least.

"So, what kind of art do you do, Deidara-san?" asked Sakura.

"Clay sculptures." he answered. "I've gotten comments from people saying that they're so real looking that they look like they might just start moving at any given moment!!"

"Really?" she inquired. "I've never seen a clay sculpture look that life-like."

Deidara went into one of the pockets of the sack he carried and took out a miniature clay sculpture of a bird. The detail was incredible, considerring how small it was. It was smaller than the palm of her hand!

She held the sculpture carefully in the palm of her hand, studying it. It was so life-like!

"You can keep it." he told her. "I've got better ones than that one."

Sakura was speechless. Better than this? How could you get better than this?

Itachi suggested, "why don't we all sit down and get comfortable instead of standing here with the door wide open?"

He led them all into another room where they all sat down. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, until Sakura broke it with her overflowing curiosity she had for these two strangers.

"So, where do you all work?" she asked, scooching a bit closer to Itachi. "You said something about destruction?"

"Well, the right term is 'implosion specialists', yea" Deidara said. "Kisame tears down walls so that the building will fall easier. I wire the dynamite and get it ready. Itachi would press down the plunger, while the others are doing their jobs. Sasori-danna would be helping with tearing down the interior. Hidan would... I really don't know what he does... All he really does is pray to this Jashen-dude. Zetsu is responsible for helping to clean the mess. Kakuzu deals with the money and buying the crap. Oh, and Leader-sama just goes around telling everybody what to do or just not to die, yea."

"I see." she replied. "Will Itachi be going with you again?"

"That's why we're here." Kisame said. "Sasori has died in an accident during one of our jobs and we need him to fill in for him."

"He _died_?" she asked, her eyes widening. "I don't know if I want Itachi doing such a dangerous job."

"Itachi-san is quite skilled at it. He's done it many times before and he hasn't been killed. I'm sure he won't die." Kisame assured her. "Besides, he's a resilient guy, I think if he got hurt, he'd survive."

Sakura looked to Itachi, worried. He only eyed the two men before him. The look in his eyes, the one she knew could only mean that he was seriously thinking this over, made her worry escalate.

What if he accepted. What if he got hurt? What if he _died_?

"Alright." Itachi said. "Give me a few weeks to think it over. I have to talk this through with Sakura."

The two nodded. They all stood and walked toward the door. Itachi shook hands with them and nodded at the same time.

"I'll keep in contact." he told them.

With that, Deidara and Kisame left and Sakura and Itachi stood in an uncomfortable silence, trying to find something to say that wouldn't set either of them into an even more uncomfortable silence.

"What do you think? Will you take it?" she finally asked.

"I don't know."

Sakura hugged Itachi and put her face in his chest. "I don't want you to get hurt, Itachi." her muffled voice said.

Itachi sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what to do. Whether he should take the job or not. This was a very tough choice for him to make. Way too tough.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to come up with this... Well, please leave a review!


	18. The confession

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Disclaimer: Naruto? No, Misashi Kishimoto(sp?) owns that show. If I owned it, I'd probably get killed by Orochimaru (Snakes are gross...).

Ch. 18

A/N: Thank you to the spectacular six! To, Kakashi's kutie, Valinor's Twilight, shadow miko, manga-lvr1, AkatsukiFan and to Furryhatlover 2543 for the awesome reviews! Um... what can I say about this chapter? It's... got Sakura in it? No, you already knew that... Oh! It's got happiness!... I think. Well, just read and you can be the judge of that!

(The day after, Uchiha mansion...)

"So... do you still suspect Sasuke-kun of all this stuff that's been happening?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." Itachi answered bluntly.

"What if it wasn't him, though?" she inquired. "What if it somebody else playing a prank?"

"That person would be Neji, then, and Sasuke would have played a part in it?"

"How would you know? It's not like he outright admitted it."

"Sakura, trust me on this. It's him."

"But-"

"Brother, I'm home!" called Sasuke, walking the door.

"Must you yell like that?" asked Itachi. "It's not like it's a huge deal that you're home."

"What- Why's Sakura here?"

"Oh, uh, I came here looking for you, but Itachi said you were with Neji." Sakura lied. "He offered for me to wait for you here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi and approached Sakura. He took her hand and she stood up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked off together.

Itachi watched them walk off with a glare on his face. He didn't want Sakura alone with Sasuke. God knows what he'd do to captivate her mind... or worse. What if he tried to pin her against him again?

(Sasuke's room...)

Sasuke and Sakura sat on his bed, kissing. Well, sort of. Sakura wasn't as willing as Sasuke was. She didn't want to be doing this with him, she just wanted to keep up the act that they were dating. At least for the moment.

Sasuke placed a hand at the very bottom of her waist and one on her back. She leaned her back so she was lying on her back and he was leaning over her. Sakura tried to make a protest, but thought that he'd get angry.

Sasuke lightly played with the buttons of her blouse. One came undone. That was it.

Sakura got her lips free and whispered, "Sasuke-kun, stop."

Sasuke did as told and looked at her, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just don't want to go that far yet." she told him. "I'm not even sixteen yet."

Sasuke looked amused. "Oh, that's it."

He leaned over her again and began to kiss her... again. This time, his hands stayed away from her blouse. He felt her reluctance and got up. He looked at her for an explanation for why she was being so unwilling to do this with him.

"What's wrong now?" he asked impatiently.

"Uh, nothing." she lied. "I-I think I'm just tired."

Sasuke looked like he wasn't convinced. He looked suspicious. "Tell me what's going on."

Sakura didn't answer. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked down at her hands, folded on her lap. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

Sasuke became woried. He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just... don't think this is going to work out." she said. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke's arm fell to the bed. He was shocked... Utterly shocked. She was _dumping_ him? That just couldn't be!

"Can I ask why?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"I'm... I'm in love." she answered. "I love Itachi..."

"You know how much of a diss that is? To say that you're in love with your boyfriend's brother?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." she apologized. "It's just not right to lie. Don't you agree?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He, now, felt bad for lying to her! Damn concsience!

"Sakura... I need to tell you something."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to say what he needed to. Her brow furrowed when he hesitated to say what he wanted.

"Itachi didn't make those pictures... I did. Neji put them up..."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Then, she glared at him. She punched him in the arm and left the room, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts. He put his face in his hands and sulked.

(In Itachi's room...)

Itachi lay in his bed, sulking. He was thinking of Sakura and what Sasuke was probably doing to her at that moment.

He didn't even deserve her! All he did was lie to her! He never lied to her, yet he wasn't the one kissing her at the moment, was he? Irony was the cruelest word ever invented!

He folded his arms over his chest and sulked. Damn romance.

Then, he heard a knock at the door. He thought it was probably just Sasuke trying to be hurtful and talk about what Sakura and him had been doing. He didn't even want to think about it!

He rolled on his side and put his pillow over his head. He clenched his eyes shut and ignored the persistent knocking.

"Itachi? Are you in here?" he heard Sakura's tear-filled voice.

He shot up and sprinted to the door. He threw it open and looked at Sakura, fear in his eyes. A glare creased his face and he asked, "what'd he do? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you inappropriately? I'll kill him if you want me too! Want me to kill him?"

"No, h-he just admitted to me that he was the one to make the pictures..." she whispered.

Itachi's glare softened. He took Sakura in his arms and let her sob in his shoulder. He stroaked her hair and sighed. She was sure taking it hard, considering she'd already been warned that Sasuke had done this...

Sakura cried, both from happiness and sadness. No, not because of Sasuke's confession. She was crying because she was both happy and sad that she'd dumped Sasuke and they were free... somewhat...

(The next day, Haruno residence...)

Sakura walked into her home, smiling. She looked around, but found neither of her parents...

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" she called.

Silence. She walked through the house, but found no one. She sat in the kitchen, confused.

Then, she saw the note, taped to the fridge. It said:

"You think you can live with out your parents and with your sensei? Well, here's the ultimate test... Your father and I have been sent on a business trip that is expected to last for a few weeks... I have no choice but to let you do what you want. Just don't be pregnant when we come back...

Mother."

She was abandoned for a few weeks... Would Itachi let her stay with him? Probably...

She picked up the phone and called Ino instead.

"Hey, Ino-chan, mom and dad are gone for a few weeks, do you think I can stay with you till they come back?"

There, she had a place to stay.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness... the next chapter is gonna be sad... Very sad... Well, please review!


	19. Departing

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! Wait, no I don't... I own me! Wait, no, my soul still belongs to the devil...

Ch. 19

A/N: Chapter 19... Yay! Big thanks to manga-lvr1, kutie, Alone in a Blizzard, Furryhatlover2453 and shadow miko. Sorry for taking so long... I wanted to make this chap not-so-crappy...

So, as I said in the last chap, this one is sad... Sad, sad, sad... There's lots of sad in this...

(A few days later, Konoha High...)

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi, come to the principal's office... IMMEDIATELY!" came Tsunade's not-so-nice voice.

Sakura and Itachi hesitated before they stood and did as told. They knew that this would not end good. It would probably end in tears...

They walked into the office together, their hands just barely brushing against one another, which did not fail to be noticed by Tsunade. They sat in the chairs and awaited to see whatever was going on.

Silence. Tsunade never stayed quiet when she was angry, or when she was happy. If she wasn't angry or happy, what was she? She didn't look sad, so that couldn't be it... Then what was she? Was it possible that the Tsunade was... unreadable today?

Finally, Sakura asked, "Um, Tsunade-sensei, what's this all about?"

"Hyuga Neji..." she answered. "He came to my office today and told me something quite interesting."

Sakura tensed. Neji... He'd been involved with whatever it was Sasuke had been doing! Sasuke'd given up, but what if Neji hadn't? What if Neji was continuing with whatever they'd planned?

"He told me that you two spent the weekend... together?" Tsunade asked. "I would have told him that there may be a different explanation, seeing as how Sasuke is your boyfriend-"

"Ex-boyfriend." Sakura corrected.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she stated. "Because if you two were still dating, you would have a reason to be spending the weekend with Itachi-san. Seeing as how, you two are not dating any longer and we have had quite a few incidents where students have told me about times you two had been together. I have no choice. As of today, Itachi-san, you're no longer a sensei at this school. Sakura-san, as of today, you're no longer a student at this school. You both have a day or two to clean out your desk and locker.

"You're lucky I've gone against my better judgement and haven't had the authorities involved."

Sakura didn't know what to say... She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her mother and father were so going to kill her!

Itachi took Sakura's hand and pulled her up. He practically drug her out of the room. He still held her hand, though others saw. There was no need to hide it any longer. She was officially dead and expelled. Itachi was fired...

She still couldn't breathe. Her face was gohstly white and her arms and legs felt numb. She could barely hold Itachi's hand, she was so numb.

When they got outside of the school, Sakura was stumbling and shaking. Itachi sat her on a bench, worried about her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

Sakura began to cry. She cried in his shoulder while Itachi tried to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay, everything will be okay..."

"But you need a job and I need to go to school!" Sakura exclaimed through her tears. "What are we going to do!"

Itachi told her, "I'll take Kisame and Deidara's offer, and I'll pay for your next two years of school."

Sakura looked confused. She whispered, "but I'll miss you."

Itachi smiled down at her. "When I come back, I'm going to marry you. I'll mail you and send you pictures. You won't be alone..."

Sakura wiped her tears and kissed him. She whispered, "make the call..."

Itachi took out his cell and dialed Kisame's number. He answered on the third ring. "Kisame, I'm accepting your offer."

Silence...

"Yea, yea, whatever... I'm going to miss her, too. Just... shut up for a minute! I'll be there in a week."

Sakura played with strands of her hair while Itachi spoke with Kisame.

When Itachi hung up, he sighed and wrapped an arm around Sakura. He held her close to him, perhaps for the last time in a long, long time. He kissed her on the top of her head and just held her close to him.

(Later on, Yamanaka residence...)

Ino and Sakura sat in her room, talking about the day's events.

Ino's mom wasn't too happy about the expullsion, but didn't say much. She knew Sakura was a good kid.

"So, he's leaving town?"

"He's going to Tokyo..."

"That's far."

"Yea, I know."

Ino held her best friend. "Do you know how long he's going to be gone for?"

"I don't know. He said somewhere around a year or two..."

"That's a long time..."

"Yea, I know."

Sakura sighed and stared up at the ceiling. She leaned her head on Ino's shoulder and sulked.

"Are you going to go to the train station with him?"

"I don't think so." she answered. "I just don't think I can stand there and watch him leave for two years!"

"I understand..." Ino replied.

They continued to talk about this topic for a while longer until they just felt like lazying around, still sulking.

(Six days later, Uchiha estate...)

Itachi was finishing up his packing. He was packing up the last of his clothes and put in a picture of Sakura that he'd stolen from Sasuke.

He heard a knock at the door and allowed Sasuke in.

"So, you are serious on leaving?" asked Sasuke. "Are you really going to leave Sakura alone for the years you'll be gone?"

"Yes." he answered. "It's for the best."

"But you just got back from your last trip with the construction-place."

"Well, I have to go again. Trust me on this."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Sasuke, keep Sakura safe for me." Itachi commanded. "Neji's planning something and I'm afraid she won't be able to stand up to him."

"Okay."

(The next day, Yamanaka residence...)

"Well, I'm going to see Itachi at the train station." Ino said. "Are you sure, you're going to stay?"

"I think so."

Ino gave er one last apologetic glance, then left.

Sakura sat on the couch in the deafening silence and sighed. She tapped her fingers on the arm of the couch impatiently.

(Ten minutes later...)

The wait was getting unnerving.

She finally made her final decision. She was going to see him. She had to say good bye.

She raced out of the house and began the half hour run to the train station.

(Same time, Uchiha estate...)

Itachi just finished putting his bags in the trunk of his car. He sighed and slammed the door of the trunk closed. He took one last glance at the house he'd lived in most his life and got in the car.

Sasuke got in the passenger side. He didn't look at his brother, not willing to explain why he'd invited himself into the car to go to the station. He just folded his arms over his chest and waited for Itachi to get driving.

Itachi started the ignition and began the ten to fifteen minute drive to the train station.

(Ten minutes later, with Sakura...)

Sakura continued to run, panting like mad. She couldn't stop, though. If she stopped, she'd miss him. She had to make it. She had to!

Tears streamed down her face as she ran. She was going to miss him so much. That's why she had to make it. This was going to be the last time she'd see him in a long, long time.

What if he died, though? What if the same thing that happened to that Sasori-guy happened to Itachi? She couldn't let that happen. She was going to convince Itachi to let her come with him.

She ran faster, knowing his train was going to come soon.

(At the train station...)

Itachi got out of the car and saw all of his students there. They were all smiling at him and some of the girls were crying.

He smiled at them, then stopped smiling.

Where was Sakura? Why wasn't she here?

He looked to Ino and she only sniffled and shook her head.

Itachi sighed and sat on a bench to wait for his train.

(With Sakura...)

She could see the platform in the distance. She ran faster and faster.

She chanted mentally, _'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi...' _

Then, she screamed as loud as she possibly could, "ITACHI!!!!"

(With Itachi...)

"ITACHI!!!!" he heard Sakura scream.

He stood and looked in the direction of the voice. There she was, the love of his life, running faster than the wind to get to him.

She jumped up anto the platform and ran right into his outstretched arms. They, then, kissed each other feverently.

All the people, first, looked confused, then, they all smiled wistfully.

When, their lips broke apart, Sakura whispered, "take me with you."

Itachi smiled. "I wish I could..."

Sakura's smile fell into a pain-filled frown and she cried. "Please, take me with you! Please!"

The train approached and Itachi looked from the large locomotive to his girlfriend.

He let go of her and jumped on with his bags.

After a few moments, the train started to take off.

Sakura chased after it, trying to jump on with Itachi.

"Please, Itachi, just take me with you!"

Itachi reluctantly outstretched a hand and reached for her hand. Right before their hands grabbed hold of each other, Sakura tripped over an invisible force and fell to the hard ground. She cried for the pain in her body, but, most of all, the pain in her heart.

Ino and Hinata rushed to her and helped her up.

"Sakura!" yelled Itachi, worried. "I love you!"

Sakura watched the train leave into the distance, sobbing uncontrollably.

And that was that. It was over for the next two years.

A/N: So, whaddya think? Like it? Hate it? Think it's way too corny? Plz leave a review!


	20. Meeting the interns

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: Naruto... Naruto... No, I don't own him!

Ch. 20

A/N: OMG!!! Happy 101 reviews!!! I never thought this story would get to be this long! I never thought I'd get so many reviews, either! Thanks to Furryhatlover2543, shadow miko, Kakashi's kutie, tenten1993 (I always love new reviewers!), AkatsukiFan, sn1ck3rd00dl3, Vu-Girl, Valinor's Twilight, Raven of Nevermore and to mang-lvr1 for the reviews! Oh, we've made a record! Nine reviews on one chap! That's more than I've ever gotten on any other chap!!!

(A week or two later, Haruno residence...)

So, Sakura's parents were both furious and proud. Furious because she got expelled and proud because she had enough sense to stay at Ino's house instead of at Itachi's while they were gone.

So, she was grounded for about a month now. She also started attending her new school: Fire Academy.

Thanks to Itachi, she was able to attend such an expensive school!

One day, on her way to her new school, she ran into Sasuke. She tried to ignore him, still hurt by what he'd done, but he walked beside her, not leaving her alone.

"Hey, Sakura, how've you been?" he asked.

"Been better."

Sasuke inquired, "are you going to forgive me?"

"Give me a reason why, first." she answered. "I'm not going to until you tell me why I shoud."

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment or two. Then, he said, "I really don't have a reason for you to forgive me, but I do hope you and I can become frends..."

Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked him, "you know how Itachi said he'd write us?"

"Yea?" he answered.

"Well, he never gave me an address for me to write him, do you think you could give it to me?"

Sasuke nodded and took out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down the address and gave it to Sakura.

Sakura took it and thanked him. She gave him a hug and whispered, "I forgave you a long time ago."

Sasuke chuckled. "Sneaky..."

"Yep."

"So, how's your new school?"

"It's okay. Guess who our social sensei is?"

"Who?"

"Ibiki..."

"No way!"

"Yea!"

Sasuke laughed at that and Sakura smiled.

"So, has Itachi mailed you yet?" asked Sasuke. "He said he'd mail you sometime."

Sakura answered with a sigh, "no, not yet. I think he's just busy settling in or something. He did only get there a week or so ago. I'll be as patient as I possibly can. I really have no choice."

Sakura and Sasuke got to Konoha High and then said goodbye. Sakura continued to walk to her school which wasn't far from her old one.

When she got there, she never suspected to have a run-in with one of the three interns from Suna: Temari.

The school they went to before they came to Fire Academy was called Suna High. They moved here for a student exchange program. Other people thought that it was because they got kicked out of their city.

Their father was the mayor of the city, though. So, that wasn't really possible.

They weren't really the nicest of people. They'd gotten kicked out of Wind Academy for threatening a whole group of students. They actually carried out that threat and almost offed every one of them.

There were rumours going all over the school that they'd actually killed a lot of people and that they'd committed unspeakable crimes along with those murders. The one thing that scared the students the most was that they didn't even bother to deny the accusations.

The three usually travelled together and rarely left each other's sides.

Except for today, that is.

Sakura walked to her locker and opened it up. She took out her books and put her coat on the hook. She closed the door and saw Temari leaning against the locher beside hers.

She gasped in surprise and held her breath. She was scared of her brother, Gaara, so, she preferred to avoid any of the three siblings.

"Relax, Kid, I'm not going to kill you." Temari told her, smirking.

Sakura silently let her breath out and looked at Temari for an explanation as to why she had come to her.

"It's Haruno, right? Haruno Sakura?" she asked.

"Uh, yea?" Sakura answered.

"You're the kid that banged that Uchiha boy and his brother?"

"Uh, I was dating them, yea. I didn't... uh, 'bang' them." she corrected.

Temari shook her head dismissively. "Well, in any case, I have something for you. That sensei that you were with, he moved to Tokyo?"

"Temporarily."

Temari smirked again. "Well, my brother is a bit... Anti-social and I think it would do him good to have a date. You seem to be a nice chick. You interested?"

"Uh, sorry, I'm not interested in Kankuro."

"Who said Kankuro?" asked Temari. "I'm talking about Gaara."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Uh, no thanks. I-I'm still with Itachi."

"He's half-way across the country." Temari stated. "He'll never know."

The late bell rang.

"Oh, uh, there's the late bell." Sakura exclaimed. "I should get going."

Sakura turned and began to leave. Temari walked alongside her. She tried to ignore her, but found it pretty much impossible. She turned to Temari and looked at her, meaning she was willing to hear her out.

"Just one date?" she asked. "One?"

"Well, I'm kind of grounded." Sakura replied.

Temari stifled a laugh and asked, "when will you be off your grounding?"

"A month."

"By God, what the hell did you do?!"

"I got mself expelled."

Temari chuckled. "I like you more every minute. Why don't you tell her you have to stay at school for a couple hours for a project?"

"Tonight?" she asked.

"After school. Or we could just skip."

Sakura thought about it.

_'You've done worse, you know.' _Inner Sakura stated. _'What's the harm?' _

_'The harm is mom and dad will kill me if I did anything else wrong!' _

"Well...?" asked Temari.

"O-Okay." she answered. "Let's go."

Temari's smirk grew. "Great! Let's go!"

She grabbed her arm and practically drug her out of the school. They ran in the direction of... Wherever it was they were going. (;) They finally stopped at a house and they ran inside.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura in a whisper, too nervous to raise her voice.

"Our house." Temari answered, walking into a bedroom.

Sakura followed obediantly and found herself in a room with a great likeness to Itachi's. Plain, plain, plain. Sakura looked around, wondering who's room they were in. This couldn't be Temari's room, it was too plain.

"Who's room is this?" asked Sakura a bit louder than before.

"Gaara's." Temari told her as if it was obvious.

"Why are we in Gaara's room, though?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know." a low, lazy voice asked.

Sakura gasped and turned to see Gaara standing in the doorway, his arms folded... As always. He watched her and Temari, looking a bit bored. As if he didn't really care less.

"Oh, hey Gaara, what are you doing here?" asked Temari calmly.

"I saw you two running out of the school and got curious. Sakura is too kind for even your standards, why are you with her?"

He said "kind" as if it was a bad thing or if it was just unfavorable for his "standards".

"Well, I thought you'd like her, actually."

Sakura didn't like how they were talking about her as if she wasn't even with them in the room. She didn't like it one little bit.

"_Like _her?" he spat. "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"Well, you might end up liking her." Temari countered.

"Um, excuse me, I have a name..." Sakura stated pretty audaciously.

Both siblings looked at each other as if they just noticed she was in the room with them. They probably did forget about her...

"Well?" asked Temari. "Can you at least go for a walk with us?"

Gaara stayed silent, looking at Sakura. She could see his eyes roam her figure, moving down slowly, then back up at the same speed. It made her self-concious how he was apraising her in such a way.

"For a while."

Sakura had no chance to object because she was then taken by Temari and they ran out of the house.. again. Then, they waited for Gaara and they all walked down a sidewalk together in a very awkward silence.

Temari walked ahead, leaving Sakura and Gaara alone.

"So..." Sakura began. "Do you like... stuff?"

"No." Gaara answered.

"Then, what don't you like?"

"Everything."

Sakura sighed. "What do you want to do when you get out of school?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" asked Gaara impatiently. "It's none of your business."

"I was just trying to learn more about you." Sakura told him. "You don't have to be an ass about it."

"Why?"

"Learning about people develops trust. Trust eventually runs into friendship."

"Trust? Friendship?" asked Gaara, looking almost amused. "What makeds you think I even want these... things."

"Like it or not, you will trust me sometime and I'll trust you."

Gaara replied, "not unless I kill you first." There was no hint of amusement in his eyes.

Sakura glared at him. She raised an open palm and slapped him hard across the cheek.

Gaara didn't look surprised in the least. He slapped her back.

Temari, noticing this, ran back to them and asked what was going on.

Nobody answered her because the two were too distracted by the slapping game they were having. She slapped, he slapped, she slapped, he slapped. It kept going on and on...

Finally, Gaara gave up and began walking again. Sakura smirked at his retreating form. When he was out of earshot, she began laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Temari.

"Gaara trusts me..."

"How do you figure?"

"He didn't kill me." she answered, still chuckling.

Temari smirked and shook her head. "You're a crazy bitch, you know that?"

Sakura laughed with Temari and continued to walk on, their arms linked together.

A/N: Yay! Well, what did you think? The next chapters will have Itachi in them, I swear! Please leave a review! Oh, and happy 101 reviews!... Again ;


	21. Love letters

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Itachi-kun!

Ch. 21

A/N: Reviews! Thank you to Valinor's Twilight, Furryhatlover2543, Gothic Saku-chan and niisadunlap for the very nice reviews!

Okay, so, as I promised, this chapter has Itachi-kun in it! Yay!

(A week later, Haruno residence...)

Sakura awoke in her desk chair, her face in a book. She'd fallen asleep at her desk again. Ibiki was sure giving her a large course load!

She got up and got dressed into her school uniform and went to the bathroom.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she practically screamed.

The worst thing that could happen when you fall asleep doing you homework and your face is on your book just happened. She had blue ink all over her face. She could even make out the words that were on her book on her forehead.

She groaned and wet a cloth to wash the ink from her face.

She got some of it off, but some of it just wouldn't come off! Now she had to go to school with ink on her face? She was so going to get weird looks from her peers. She was going to recieve some comments along with those looks, as well.

She could just hear the taunting words now.

She groaned again and picked up a brush to brush down her tousled hair. After, she walked downstairs in a very bad mood.

She still hadn't recieved one letter from Itachi yet and was beginning to become paranoid. She was nervous something had happened to him, something bad.

She walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool at the island and put her face in her hands. Then, she got a glimpse of a large, brown envelope in her peripherals.

She looked at it and saw her name on it. She looked at the return address and saw Itachi's address! In his hand-writing, too! It must've been from him! He was okay!

She quickly grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. She closed her eyes and reached inside the envelope and got pricked by something. She took her hand out and sucked on it until the pain went away which didn't take too long.

She reached in the envelope more carefully and felt something velvetty soft. She took it out and saw a pink rose.

_'How did it survive without light or air?' _she thought.

She put the rose to the side and put her hand back in the envelope. She felt something soft and fuzzy. She took it out and saw a cute little teddy bear. She smiled at it and kissed it's nose.

She put the bear with the rose and reached in once again. She took out a huge pile of photo's kept together with an elastic band. She took off the band and looked through them.

They were pictures of him and his team. There was also one that made her laugh. It was Itachi, Kisame and Deidara. Itachi was in front and Deidara and Kisame were in back. Deidara was giving Itachi bunny ears and Kisame was doing a pose that really did not make him look all strict and business-like like she thought he was like.

She giggled and kissed Itachi's face in the picture. She put the pictures to a different side and looked at them lovingly.

She put her hand in the envelope one last time and took out a note in Itachi's hand-writing.

_To my dearest Sakura;_

_It seems like forever since we have talked and I miss you like mad! I am very sorry I didn't write to you sooner, but it took me a long time to put together all these gifts. _

_I think of you all the time and I think I'm driving the other men mad with all the stories I've told them about us. I am starting to wonder if they're thinking of tying me to my bed, so I don't go to the site and tell the more about how beautiful you are._

_Sasuke tells me that he gave you my address so you can write me, as well. I think that's a great idea, though it would never be as good as it would be to hear your beautiful voice again._

_I love you so much, Sakura, and I can't wait until we are reunited. I'm actually counting the days (heh heh heh). _

_I'm saving up most of the money I'm getting from this job so that when I get home, we can plan our wedding immediately._

_You know, when I get home, your probably going to have to chain me to a chair because I won't be able to keep my hands off you. Still, I will have self-control so I can make an honest woman of you. _

_I would never get you pregnant until we are married, so you don't have to worry about that._

_I don't care what your parents think, what Sasuke thinks, what Tsunade or the other sensei's think. I. Love. You. I will always love you and I will never stop!_

_Love always,_

_Uchiha Itachi._

Sakura could almost feel herself floating in the air she was so happy.

She would begin her first letter for him when she got home from school. She got up, put all her gifts and the note in her bag and left for school.

(After school, Haruno residence...)

Sakura began to write her letter to Itachi once she finished her homework.

_Dearest Itachi;_

_Don't worry, the wait was definitely worth it. I loved the gifts you gave me! They were just gorgeous!_

_I think of every waking moment and I dream of you in my sleep. I think it's cute how you're talking about me! Hopefully only good things. It would be funny to hear the story of them tying you to a bed if they do!_

_I love you so much, too! I am counting the days as well. 22 days, actually. _

_I can't wait until we are married and can finally, legally, be together. _

_I look forward to attempting to chain you to a chair. That will definitely be interesting. Though, I highly doubt I will have enough self-control to nt do anything until we're married._

_I know you would never ever take advantage of me. I trust you with my life._

_I don't care what other's think, either. I love you, too!_

_Lovingly yours,_

_Haruno Sakura._

Sakura put the letter in an envelope and licked it shut.

She applied some lip stick and kissed it, leaving a mark. She wroted down Itachi's and her addresses and ran to a mail box.

She couldn't wait until Itachi got her letter.

(A few days later, Tokyo, Japan...)

Itachi sat in his small apartment, resting from the fatigue he'd gotten from working.

Then, the door swung open, showing a very crazy-looking Deidara, waving around an envelope over his head.

"It's from Sakura, yea!" he exclaimed.

Itachi, forgetting about his fatigue, stood and grabbed the letter from Deidara's hand. He ripped it open and read it. When he finished reading it, he smirked.

"Well, what does it say, yea?" asked Deidara.

"None of your business."

Deidara sulked on his couch.

Itachi sat beside him and they sat in silence. Then... Deidara stole the letter and began reading it while Itachi held him in a headlock.

"Wow... she sure likes you, yea!" he commented.

"You're just figuring that out?"

"I dunno, yea."

Itachi let him go and let him fall to the floor with a dull thud.

"Ow... yea." Deidara groaned, sitting up.

Itachi smirked and walked into the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Sure, yea."

Itachi came back into the room with two apples. He threw one at (Not to; at) Deidara, who, somehow, managed to catch it before it got him right in the head. He lay back down on the floor and began eating.

"Didn't anybody tell you you'll choke if you eat while lying down?"

"Who cares, yea?" asked Deidara, his mouth full of half-chewed apple.

Itachi shook his head and took a small bite of his apple. He sat on the couch again, stepping over Deidara and relaxed again.

"So... how long do you plan on staying?"

"I don't know." answered Itachi. "It depends. If anything at home happens that's important, I'll be going back, but if not, I'm thinking a maximum of three years. That way, Sakura will be an adult by the time I get home and we can marry."

"Sounds like a plan."

Itachi and Deidara sat in silence, the only sound that was made was the sound of Deidara's loud munching.

(A year later, Downtown Konoha...)

Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the crowded streets of Konoha when they saw Hyuga Neji approaching them, looking quite solemn. He stopped before the two and looked at Sakura apologetically.

"It's been a long time, Haruno-san." he said.

"Not long enough..." Sasuke replied.

Sakura asked, "do you need anything, Neji?"

"I felt so bad about what Sasuke and I had done that I wanted to make it up to you."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm having a part in a few days and was wondering if you'd like to join me. Only a few people are invited and the party is in your honor."

Sasuke glared at Neji. "No."

"Well, why not?" asked Sakura.

"We'll talk about it after." Sasuke answered. "But, no, she's not going to go with you, Pervert."

"I think it's Haruno-san's decision." Neji stated.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Neji, then, back to Sasuke. "When is it?"

"This saturday." he answered.

"Um, okay." she answered.

"Great!" Neji exclaimed. "I'll pick you up at four, then?"

"Sounds good."

Neji walked off, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"You're forgiving him? Why? He broke you and Itachi up. I swear, he's going to try something and I won't be there to protect you. You have to tell him you can't go." Sasuke commanded.

"I forgave you." Sakura said. "Why can't I forgive him?"

"Because he hasn't mended his ways." Sasuke answered. "He's still trying to have his way with you! Please, tell him, 'no'."

"The party's in my honor, though. It would be rude to tell him no."

Sasuke sighed. "There is no party! He's lying to you, Sakura!"

"How would you know?"

"Just trust me on this."

"Well, how about this." Sakura told him. "I'll bring my cell phone with me and, if anything happens, I'll call you?"

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. "Fine. You win."

Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke.

Without thinking much into it, she ignored the feeling of apprehension in the pit of her stomach and continued to walk with Sasuke.

A/N: Okie dokie... Chapter 21! Yay! Please leave a review... Maybe make some guesses as to whether Neji's intentions are pure or if he has something new up his sleeve. If you think he does, what do you think it is? Who ever guesses what it is will get cookies!!!


	22. One bad party

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Ch. 22

A/N: Thank you to shadow miko, furryhatlover2543 (You got the guess right! You get cookies!!!), Alone in a Blizzard (Your guess what rather interesting... lol), Kakashi's kutie, Gothic Saku-chan, Animelover44, AkatsukiFan, Valinor's Twilight (That was a really nice review!) and LittleAngel22493 for the nice reviews!

Sakura and Neji's party! ... Have fun reading!

(Saturday afternoon, Haruno residence...)

"Is this Hyuga boy a new boyfriend?" asked Sakura's mother.

"Mom, don't start." Sakura commanded, not looking at her mother while she applied her make up. "He's just a friend."

"Do you think you two will end up dating at some point?" Kumiko inquired.

"No." she answered inpatiently. "We are just friends and that's the most we'll ever be. Unlike you and dad, he respects the fact that I love Itachi."

Kumiko replied, "don't be hateful, Sakura-chan. We just don't like the fact that he was your sensei. What would the other people say if they were to find out?"

Sakura slammed her eye shadow applicator onto the top of her dresser and turned around angrilly. "That is so like you! You don't care that your daughter loves her sensei. You care about people knowing your daughter loves her sensei!"

Kumiko didn't bother to deny the truth.

They both heard a soft honk. Neji was there.

Sakura quicklly finished her make up and brushed past her mother. She raced down the stairs and left the house, slamming the door. She walked to Neji's black corvette and got in.

"Hey, you look really good." he complimented.

"Thank you." she replied.

Neji started the car again and they droe off to the Hyuga estate where the party would take place. They didn't really talk about much, but when they did, it wasn't about really important stuff.

When they got into the driveway, they both got out and walked into the mansion.

"Well, here's home." he stated.

Sakura looked around the room they were in. It had a very slight likeness to Itachi's house, except this place seemed a little more gamorous than his house.

They heard some loud banging, then two boys that looked to be about Neji's age ran into the room. They looked like they were going to explode and they also looked a bit wasted, as well.

"Yo, Neji, where's the beer?" asked one of them.

"Yea, we can't find it anywhere!"

Neji smirked at them. "Did you look everywhere?"

"Of course!" the first one answered. "We're not idiots!"

They both wobbled a bit like they were beyond drunk. This caused an amused chuckle from Neji. "Did you check the fridge?"

Both boys looked at eachother. Then, they looked back at Neji and Sakura and shook their heads. This caused a giggle from Sakura and another chuckle from Neji, who's smirk had grown.

"Well, what do you know, you are idiots!"

The boys ran back into the other room, wrestling to get in first and raced to the fridge.

"Don't mind the twins. If they were any more dunce, they'd be named Dumber and Dumbest." Neji told her.

"Twins?"

"Yep. Hideki and Kaoru."

Sakura smiled. They walked into the kitchen together and sat at the counter, watching the twins chug their beers. Neji's smirk was covering over half his face as he watched them drink.

"Do you want anything?" he asked Sakura.

She remembered what Sasuke had told her a few days earlier. "Don't drink any alchohol. That will cause nothing but trouble for you."

"Uh, no thanks." she answered.

"Well, the other guests should be here soon enough, maybe you'll change your mind then..." he replied, taking a beer and opening it. He took a quick swig of it, then, set it down.

"Guests?" asked one of the guys, taking another large gulp. "What guests?"

"Oh, yea!" the other exclaimed. "Little Neji and all the little Neji juniors!"

The first, Hideki, accidentally sprayed the beer he'd been drinking all over and started laughing hysterically.

Neji glared at them while they laughed. He turned back to Sakura and asked, "are you sure you don't want at least a little drink? I can give you a shooter and if you don't like it, you don't have to have anymore."

Sakura nodded reluctantly, thinking, _'a shooter can't be all that bad.' _

Hideki and Kaoru looked at eachother with a smirk. "Hey, girl, we're going to tell you how we won the football championship last season for our school, okay?"

Sakura turned to the twins and watched them.

They stood, wobbiling a bit. When they got their balance, they began their story. "Okay, the game was tied and in overtime. The ball was thrown to me, then I threw it to Hideki and, together, we won the game!"

Kaoru shot out a hand and accidentally spilled his brother's beer. Hideki looked surprised, then angry. The two began two fight, but before they could throw a punch, they fell unconcious from drinking too much.

Sakura was so busy watching them, she failed to notice the pill Neji had put in the pill and didn't see it instantly dissolve.

She turned back to Neji and he handed her the shooter glass. She drank it in two gulps and coughed at the bitter taste. She put the shooter back on the table and shook her head, meaning she didn't like it.

Neji smirked devillishly. It was too late now. In a few minutes, the drug that was in the drink would take effect and she would go unconcious. Then, the last stage of his plan would be ready to go.

(A few minutes later...)

Sakura felt groggy. Very groggy. She stood up, but then felt very light-headed. She sat back down on the stool she was on, but landed on it half on, half off. She fell to the floor. She looked around, confused, as if she wondered how she'd gotten on the floor.

Neji approached her and crouched beside her.

"Neji, I-I want to go home." she stated. "Drive me home, please."

"No can do, Sakura dear." he replied, wrapping an arm around her back and one under her knees. He lifted her off the floor and carried her up a set of stairs. By the time they got into a bedroom, Sakura was unconcious...

(A few hours later, Hyuga estate...)

Sakura groaned, a splitting headache causing her to keep her eyes shut.

The bed she was in was warm and she snuggled under the covers more. Then, she felt somebody. Somebody was in the bed with her. She shot her eyes open and turned to see who it was. When she turned, she nearly screamed. Neji!

She wracked her brain for some memory. She couldn't remember anything past the twins going unconcious... What happened to her.

_'Well, if our clothes are on, we're fine...' _she thought.

She looked under the covers and gasped. She put the covers back down and shook from fear.

_'Not good...' _she thought.

She sat up and looked around for her clothes. She put them on and snuck out of the room. She took her cell phone from her purse as she quickly left the house. She dialled Sasuke's number.

Her breathing became erratic. She cried as the rings passed by.

She looked at the time. It was three in the morning... Sasuke probably wasn't going to answer the phone.

"Uchiha residence." came a female voice.

"Oh, thank God." she said, walking. "I need to talk to Sasuke-kun. Please."

"Can it wait until later? He's asleep."

Sakura pleaded, tears streaming down her face, "please, I have to speak to him! It's urgent!"

She heard a sigh, then a dull click. Did she hang up? No, she heard footsteps.

"What is it?" Sasuke's impatient voice asked after a few minutes.

"Sasuke-kun." she cried, choking back several sobs.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed, sounding woried. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I don't know." she answered. "I'm by Ichiraku's. I-I don't remember anything!"

"Okay, stay where you are." he commanded. "I will be right there to pick you up."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun..."

"Yea, I'll be there as soon as possible."

They both hung up.

Sakura paced on the sidewalk, shivering and crying.

Then, she remembered something. She remembered the lightning fast touches of hands and the smooth breathing of somebody breathing over her. She remembered quick pain and the lowest of chuckles.

She was certain now. Neji had raped her and she was completely defenseless to it.

She heard a car in the distance and saw Itachi's car.

She was so confused and partly drugged that she cried, "Itachi!"

She saw the car pull up to where she was and saw Sasuke. He got out of the car and put a coat over her shoulders. He hugged her to him and let her cry in his shoulder while he thought of what he was going to do.

"You were right, Sasuke-kun... H-He..."

"Shh..." he softly hushed her. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

He got her in the car and got in himself. He drove off, going as fast as he could without speeding.

"Sakura, can you tell me what you remember?"

She told him everything she could remember.

"Did you drink or eat anything?" he asked. "Did you see him put anything in it."

"I-I drank some kind of alchohol." she answered. "I didn't see him pour it because these two guys were telling me a story, then they passed out."

"I'm taking you to a lab." he said. "You're going to be tested for any kind of drug in your system..."

She nodded and tried to calm herself down. She felt Sasuke's hand on hers and she looked at him while he watched the road.

"Don't worry. You're safe now." he told her. "I'll take care of you."

She sighed and kissed him innocently on the cheek.

She dozed off into a light sleep until they got to the lab.

(At the lab...)

Sasuke carried a sleeping Sakura into the lab and to the front desk. The woman there looked at him quizzically, looking for an explanation as two why he was carrying an unconcious girl that seemed to have nothing wrong with her.

"She just got back from a party and I think she got drugged and raped." he told the lady named Tsunami. "I need her to be tested."

Tsunami looked at Sakura with a concerned eye. "Alright. I'll have a doctor come down."

Sasuke thanked her and sat down with Sakura in his lap. Tsunami sat beside him after making a quick phone call and smiled sweetly.

"We have the finest doctor in Konoha." she stated. "Her name is Shizune-san. She'll be tending to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." he corrected. "She's dating my brother and he's in Tokyo right now."

"I see." she replied. "In any case, I'm very sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances. I have a son of my own named Inari and I would hate if anything were to happen to him."

Sasuke nodded, looking down at Sakura.

"I've been told I have to ask you some questions before we help her. It's the rules. " she said, taking out a notepad and pen. "Do you know the name of the man that you think drugged her?"

"Neji."

She continued asking questions about what had happened and he answered as best as he could. When he answered, she wrote in the note pad and when they finished, she made another phone call.

After a few minutes, a woman with kind eyes and brown hair . She approached them and laid a gentle hand on Sakura's forehead. She had a fever...

"Hello, Uchiha-san." she greeted softly. "My name is Shizune. Would you mind coming into the lab room with me?"

Sasuke nodded and stood with Sakura in his arms. He followed the doctor into a big room with a padded bench and was told to lay her on it. He did as told and softly set her on the bench.

She cracked her eyes open and looked around. "Where... am I? Sasuke-kun?"

"Hey, Sakura." he greeted. "You're going to be tested to see what drug was on you."

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" she asked.

"Actually," Shizune cut in. "We're going to need a sample to be tested."

Sakura nodded and sat up slowly. She took a plastic cup from her and went into the Ladies' room. She left the cup there and left when she was done. She walked to Sasuke's side and took his arm.

"We'll call you with the results soon enough. If the results prove positive for you being drugged, I highly suggest you take a pregnancy test. " Shizune told them and walked them back to the waiting room.

The two left and went to the Uchiha estate.

Sakura didn't want to go home, not yet. So, Sasuke let her sleep in Itachi's room for the night.

A/N: Well, this is a pretty long cap, isn't it? Okay, do you think she's pregnant? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well, either way, please leave a review saying whether you think so or not. Oh, and I've got the next chap planned out, so it should be posted soon enough! Love yall!


	23. Life and death

When love can't conquer all (Forbidden love)

Itachilova101

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Ch. 23

A/N: Chapter 23! Also, the last chapter!!! Thank you to furryhatlover2543, to Kakashi's kutie, Alone in a Blizzard, blossom-geisha and to RedFirePheonix for the great reviews!!!

(A few days later, Haruno residence...)

"Sakura-chan." Sakura heard her mother call. "Come here."

She did as told and approached her mother. "What's wrong."

"I just got a call from a lab." she answered. "A lady named Shizune-sans you need to be given a pregnancy test. What did you do and who did you do it with?"

"It's not what you think!" Sakura said. "I can't tell you, but I didn't... You know."

Kumiko struck her across the cheek. "How dare you lie through your teeth so willingly! You wouldn't need to have a pregnany test if you didn't do that! Tell me who it is! Right now!"

"If I am pregnant, the father is Neji!" Sakura shouted, tears welling in her eyes. "He did it while I was unconcious!"

"That's a lie!" she stated. "I met him the other day and he said that you went to the Uchiha estate after!"

"Well, I did, but-"

Kumiko interrupted, "pack your things! You think you can live by your own rules and that you can be a whore, go live with them, if you want. Just get the hell out of this house!"

Sakura ran up the stairs and did what her mother had told her to do: she packed up some of her belongings into a couple suitcases and called Sasuke. She asked him if she could stay with him for a while.

Of course, he welcomed her with open arms and she stayed in the guest room.

She was so thankful that Sasuke was with her. Especially when she had to go take the pregnancy test. She needed him then more than ever.

(A week later, Tokyo, Japan...)

Itachi checked his mail. All he had was one letter from Sasuke.

He opened it and read it's contents.

_Brother;_

_We have a lot to discuss. I wish I could say that it is all great news about Sakura, but that would be a lie. It is, actually, all bad news about Sakura... And Neji._

Itachi's brow furrowed. "What about Neji?" he asked aloud.

_She'd gone to a "party" at Neji's house and was tricked into drinking a shooter glass that had a drug relative to Rohypnol, the date-rape drug and was... Well, she was raped by him._

Itachi's eyes widened at this. "Neji... That bastard. Once I get my hands on him, he's going to regret the day he was born."

_There's more..._

"... There is?"

_When the doctor, Shizune-san found out that Sakura was indeed drugged, she had her take two tests. One was to see if she had indeed been raped, or if he was just trying to scare her. Then, another when they found that she was raped. A pregnancy test. She's due in about eight and a half months_

"Aw, shit!" Itachi yelled.

_Even though there was proof that she'd been... well, you know, her parents didn't believe it. She's now living with us in the Uchiha estate. Her bedroom is in the guest wing, the one that you always like when you were younger, remember?_

"He remembers that?"

_Neji's been arrested and will be in jail for a long time. _

_So, yea... Sakura pregnant, she's living with us and she can't wait till you come home._

_I'll keep you posted._

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Itachi let the letter fall from his shaking hands. He didn't know what to think... Sakura? Pregnant? By Neji? Nine months?

He forgot how to breathe and he was ghostly white.

He came to a conclusion. He stood and took out his suitcases and started packing. He was leaving on the next train and going home.

Before he was able to finish, he heard the door swing open. It was probably Deidara being annoying... Again... He walked to the sitting room and saw Deidara, looking at him, confused.

"I heard you talking to yourself and wondered if you'd finally cracked, yea..."

"I'm leaving." he told Deidara. "Sakura's hurt and pregnant. I have to be there for her."

Silence...

"You want to know what I think, yea?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he told him, "I think you should wait till the kid's born, yea. If you go there now, there'll be nothing but a lot of awkward silences. Wait, for now, yea..."

"As soon as the kid's born, I'm leaving, then."

"Alright, yea..."

(Nine months later, Konoha hospital...)

The baby was on the way.

They knew it was a girl and Sakura had already decided on a name: Ayame.

When they baby was born, she was wrapped in a pink baby blanket and handed to her weary mother. She held the girl and felt totally convinced that Ayame wasn't the name for her.

"Mayu..."

"That's a nice name..."

"That's her name."

Sasuke looked down at Mayu and smiled. She was beautiful.

(A few days later, Tokyo, Japan...)

Itachi had just finished putting his bags in the sitting room when the door swung open, revealing a very pale-faced Deidara, panting.

"What's going on?"

"The building... It collapsed on it's own while everybody else was still in there! They're all buried!"

Without thinking, Itachi pulled on a pair of shoes and ran to the site, not paying any mind to the pieces of wall that were still standing.

He began digging. Deidara helped, but Itachi did most of the work. He first found Hidan's face, his face was bruised and wounded and it didn't look like he was breathing, but he pulled him and and set him to the side. Then, he found Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu and their leader. He just couldn't find Kisame.

"Itachi-san, let's get out of here!" Deidara suggested. "The rest of this place is going to collapse and we'll die, too!"

"I have to find Kisame!"

"He's dead!" Deidara yelled. "He's dead just like all the others! Now we have to get the hell out of here before we die, too!"

Itachi ignored him and continued digging.

His hands were blleding and hurt a lot, but he didn't care. Kisame was his comrade and he wasn't going to abandon him. He would find him if it was the last thing he was to do. Though, it never really ovccured to him that it may be the last thing he did.

"Itachi-san! Look out!" he heard Deidara yell.

He looked up just in time to see the large, very large, wall fall on his head. Then, everything went dark.

(Two days after, Konoha Train Station...)

Sasuke and Sakura stood on the platform at the train station where they were to meet Itachi.

Sakura held a sleeping Mayu and waited patiently for the train to pull up.

Then, the train pulled into the station. Many people pushed their way out of the train and all over the place. Finally, Deidara stepped off and looked at them with a depressed look on his face. He was wearing his jacket and was carrying another jacket like his.

He appraoched Sakura and Sasuke slowly, looking down at his feet. When he got to them, he looked at Mayu and shut his eyes tight.

"Deidara-san... Where's Itachi...?" asked Sakura, her voice a whisper.

He looked at her sadly. "The building... It collapsed unexpectedly. It buried everybody but Itachi-san and I, yea... We tried to find them all, but we couldn't find Kisame. A wall that was still standing fell on him.

He handed them a card. Inside it was a picture of everybody in akatsuki except Deidar. Over the picture were the words, "In loving memory".

"He risked his life to save his comrades... I-I rushed him to the hospital and he was pronounced DOA, dead on arrival. I told them to try and revive him and that what they did... They tried and... they succeeded. He's not on the card because he quit Akatsuki..."

Sakura was crying in happiness. "Where is he?"

Deidara pointed behind them and she turned. He was there, one orm in a sling, holding a crutch and some bandages on his head. She gave Mayu to Sasuke and ran to him. She hugged him tightly and he held her with his good arm.

"I missed you..." she cried.

"I missed you more..."

She heard Deidara explain to Sasuke, "he had to get on a different train, so I decided that he needed a grand entrance." She giggled and still held Itachi.

They walked to Sasuke and Deidara and looked at Mayu.

"So, this is the Hyuga child?"

"No, this is Mayu. Our baby."

Itachi smiled. "I can live with that..."

(Epilogue...)

A few years later, Itachi and Sakura married. They had another baby named Keitaro and continued to live in the Uchiha estate. They were finally together after all their sacrifices...

A/N: Last chapter... I'm thinking of doing a sequel... Not sure, though. I had a lot of fun writing this and hoped you liked it! If you have any suggestions as to what you want in the sequel, if I make it, please tell me in the review or PM me. If I make the sequel, I hope to see you in the reviews!

LOVE YALL!


	24. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Okay, I know that I finished this story a LONG time ago, but I've got great news about it!

I began editting it a few months ago. Okay, maybe a little longer than that, but close enough... So, I editted it by getting rid of spelling mistakes, grammer errors, things like that. Oh, and I, also, changed the title and names... Then, I took out scenes, added new ones, all that jazz...

Then, I thought, "Hm... Maybe I can get this published..."

And guess what, IT GOT PUBLISHED! XD

It's called Passionate Taboo and is being sold on a site called, if you want to see!

I be soooo happy!

Just wanted to share in the excitement!

Happily your's,

Itachilova101

(AKA- Amanda Roswell)


End file.
